Teenage Mutant Ninja Turltes iNSaNiTY
by Momo-Flying-Lemur
Summary: Leonardo and Raphael were never the best at making conversation with each other. However, talking could be the only thing keeping them sane. However, when you are casted into a world full of darkness and despair the key of talking could mean the difference between life and death... Takes place after the 2007 TMNT movie-
1. iNSaNiTY preview

Leonardo and Raphael were never the best at making conversation with each other. However, talking could be the only thing keeping them sane. However, when you are casted into a world full of darkness and despair the key of talking could mean the difference between life and death...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: I do not own TMNT, TMNT belongs to mirage studios/Nick or whatever!

ONE DAY I SHALL OWN THEM MUAHAHAHAH :3

Anyways as you can probably tell this will be a dark fanfic and we will look on the dark side of things that could happen to the Turtles! Read on if you dare-

Also no I don't hate any of the turtles! I love them all, though Raph is my fave! If I make any fanfics it is because I'm a fan of the show/book/videogame/whatever.

Sadly due to my twisted sense of sick humor I love torturing my favorite characters...RAPH FORGIVE ME AND MY SICK MIND I STILL LOVE YOU DX

Anyways please read and review the first chapter will come soon!

Also this fanfic was inspired by "Race against Death" by -Who I am. Well. I'm just me - Thank you for the idea and I hope you don't mind that I was inspired by your great TMNT fanfic! I loved every chapter of it, it was so cool, I hope you can continue I want to find out if Leo is-oops, shutting up! Anyways if you TMNT fans haven't read "Race against Death" I pity you, you need to read it! It is epic! Anyways I always have certain songs in my min when I write fanfics and if you've ever listened to "iNSaNiTY" A vocaliod song you'll know how it factors into this story, anyways dudes and dudettes, I hope you enjoyed the preview and I'll get to work on the 1st chapter!


	2. TMNT iNSaNiTY ch1: Where are we?

Chapter one: Where are we?

Leo woke with a painful groan he was leaned up against a cool wall, his eyes fluttered open only to be met with semi-darkness. He shook his head, a faint light glowed above him, he glanced upwards towards it and saw it was a pitiful looking light bulb. The light bulb flickered and turned even fainter yet it still tried to keep lit as it glowed in the futile effort. {Where am I?} Leo thought to himself, he meant to survey his surroundings however sharp pains, like swords, stabbed him, he gasped and grunted as the pain ravaged through him. He clenched his teeth and fell down onto his hands and knees. Speaking of swords Leo couldn't finds his pair of katana anywhere. Great not only did he not know where the shell he was but now his weapons had been stripped from him? Leo glanced up trying to get a better understanding of his current location only to be met with the horrible fact that he was in a vast steel cell. There were no windows, just steel, the floor was cool beneath him and he shivered. {The disadvantages of being cold blooded...we start to freeze faster..} Thought the blue masked turtle, he let his gaze sweep over the cell once more to see if he had overlooked something and he mentally slapped himself when he saw an air vent a few feet away from him. { Of course there'd be something to let air in Leo, whoever trapped me wants me alive, otherwise they'd have thrown me in here and cut off the air supply, I would have died and not known I had...} He managed to crawl his way over to the air vent and tried prying it open only to notice that the frame of the vent was wielded onto it. "SHELL." Leo said somewhat frustrated that his only means of escape had been shattered.

"Leo?"

"Huh? Raph where are you?" Leo gasped and looked around the cell but Raph was no where in sight, however Leo figured Raph was somehow talking to him through the air vent.

"Some sorta cell, how bout you, bro?" Raph mumbled.

Leo flinched inwardly at the sound of Raph's voice. Raph sounded to be in pain and on top of that he sounded tired and scared. {Since when was Raph scared?} Leo thought but he shook away the thoughts and tried to answer him the best he could. " Same...Raph are you okay?"

No answer...

"Raph?"

No answer again...

"Raphael!" Leo said his voice rising a bit feeling sick to his stomach.

"Peachy." Came Raph's reply with an annoyed grunt to follow it.

Leo blinked his eyes, deep in thought. "Raph? Are you next to an air vent in your cell?" He asked, but then it hit him and he felt dumb asking the question, or course Raph was otherwise how would Raph be talking to him?

"What do yeh think? OH fearless leada'...m'talkin to yeh ain't I?" Raph replied in a scoff at his older brother's ridiculous question.

Leo couldn't stop the chuckle from escaping, however when he had let it go he wished he hadn't because his ribs ached at the motion. "Ngh.." Leo hissed out before shaking his head and trying his best to keep his voice steady. "Now that is the Raph I know and love." He half joked but in all reality, other things considered, he was relieved to hear Raph speaking to him that way Leo knew Raph was still..still...there...

"Shaddup, Leo." Raph's voice was stinging and filled with annoyance and a mixture of pain and fear.

"No." Leo said calmly," Come on Raph...we have to find a way out of here, then we have to get back home to our family..." Leo waited for a reply and when he heard Raph's reply it was like a slap on the face, however it wasn't the fact that his brother's voice came in the form of a huff it was the mask covering it. Leo could tell that Raph was in much discomfort ...

"If yeh hadn't noticed, oh fearless one, da goons, whoeva' did this ta us, took our weapons." Raph retorted feebly with a small groan.

"Raph..." Leo began worriedly, desperately wishing he was next to Raph to see what ailed his younger brother. "Raph please, are you okay? Don't sugar coat it."

" M'fine Leo!" Raph sighed moodily as if talking took massive amounts of energy from him. "Didn't we go ova' dis already?"

Leo let out a defeated sigh, he was about to talk to Raph and try to comfort him again when he was the wall opposite of him start to move. Leo looked at it in an awed expression, the steel morphed and then a door appeared smack dab in the middle of the wall. The door opened and two men in black coats seemed to glide in heading for Leonardo. "W-Who are you?" Leo asked breathlessly, suddenly dread crashed over him and he could move. His back was towards the wall and he was paralyzed, but by what? Why couldn't he move was he maybe...no he couldn't be afraid! Fear for Raph's safety is what caused Leo to mess up badly and get himself captured by Winter's stone generals a few months ago! He wouldn't let fear over take him now. "What do you want?" Leo growled out in defiance, forcing himself to move, however something caused his concentration to break. It was Raphael screaming out threats in the cell besides him. He heard Raph's threats as clear as day through the air vent.

"Let go of me! Yes twisted men!" Raph's voice was on the verge of panic. "Lemme go you mother f-"

Suddenly there was a loud crack then a whimper and then a thud. Leo jumped hearing this. He listened but there was no more yelling from Raph and that to Leo was a bad sign. Leo didn't need to be in Raph's cell to know what had happened. He knew Raph had seen some men with black coats just like him, and Raph got the bitter end of the deal by being knocked out. With suffocating fear for his brother he hardly noticed the men in black coats had gotten so close, when he did he looked up at them with wide eyes. He saw one of them raise their hand high above their head, Leo closed his eyes quickly very well knowing what would come.

WHAM!

.

.

.

.

Oh dear me it seems Leo and Raph have got a problem! Who the shell are the men in black coats and what could they want with fearless Leo and hotheaded Raphael!? STAY TUNED AND FIND OUT!

Again I DO NOT OWN TMNT but one day I WILL! I WILL! MUAHAHAHAHAHAA! -coughcough- Ahem well yes- please read and review! It would be much appreciated!


	3. TMNT iNSaNiTY ch2: Unspeakable torture

Ch 2: Room of unspeakable torture!

Leo woke once more with a grunt, he found himself chained up on to a wall, crude but affective enough to keep him stationary.

"Bout time yeh woke up, fearless.""

"Raph?" Leo mumbled and he looked to his right side and saw Raph in the same predicament he was in however Raph's head was hung in defeat. Many bruises covered Raph's body and a gash upon his head was bubbling with blood, it trickled down and on to his cheek. "Raph.." Leo gasped," Oh Raph what did they do to you?"

Raph turned his head to look at Leo and mumbled tiredly," They beat me, Leo...they beat me..." He hung his head in defeat once more, not bothering to look Leo in the eyes longer than he had to.

Leo watched on and in Raph's eyes he could see that Raph's pride had been bruised but underneath Leo could see the stark horror and a plea within his brother's amber orbs. "Raph..I...I..we will get out of this some how bro, I promise!" Leo blurted out, trying to give Raph comfort. He cared not for his needs right now but only about Raph.

"Awww you want to leave? So soon?" A voice came from the darkness, it was female by the sound of it, a little girl's voice it was eerie and sounded insane. A small girl stepped from out of the shadows, her eyes blood red, her hair dark as raven black, she wore a pale white and tattered dress. " And I thought we could be friends!" Her voice was just like a little girl however the tone was filled with malice.

Leo felt his heart thud against his chest, he looked at the small girl. He bit back a scream he could feel the waves of loneliness drifting from the girl, something else as well...something that couldn't be described with any other word but 'evil'

"Awww did I make the little turtle scared?" The girl asked smiling venomously, she giggled and batted her long black eyelashes at Leo before she turned towards Raph and walked over to him. "You look a little pale, do you not?" She said gently, she placed her hand under Raph's chin and forced him to look at her. "Does my little turtle need medicine?" She asked cooing as she patted the turtle on the shoulder.

"LET GO OF HIM!" Leo snapped looking towards the little girl, he could visibly see Raphael shaking in horror.

"Ohhh...bad little turtle, yelling at your master, you must be punished!" Said the little girl she went over and picked up something and came back and in her hand she carried Raph's sai with her. She snickered," Bad little turtle, treating your master cruel. I'm hurt so now you must be punished!" With that she drove the sai deep into Leo's right shoulder.

Leo let out a blood chilling scream his eyes wide in agony he struggled against his chains.

"Trying to eascape?" Asked the girl she shook her head and waggled her finger. "That is a big 'no, no' you'll learn soon enough." She slashed out with the other sai driving it into Leo's right upper arm, almost next to the other sai lodged in his shoulder.

"STOP! STOP!" Raph cried out in a plea," Stop hurtin him yeh witch!" His eyes were wild and tears stream down his face as he watched Leo take the punishment that was meant for him.

The girl turned towards Raphael and giggled," So you favor him over your master? Is that it? My little turtle... this just will not do." She walked away leaving the sobbing Leonardo and the terrified Raphael alone for a few moments.

"L-Leo...Leo.." Raph said looking over at his brother's still form. His heart galloping wildly as he pleaded inwardly for Leo to answer him.

"Raph.." Leo mumbled as he looked over to his terrified brother. "I...this girl...she isn't human..."

"Yeh think?" Raph asked in a weak attempt to get Leo angry with him, he knew if he could feed Leo's fire the leader would find the strength to keep hope, something that Raphael lacked as of now.

"Dearest me? Talking with the other turtle? Mhnn looks like I'll have to punish you even more than I intended to." The girl came back and in her hand she held two swords they were Leo's pair of katanas. "Such bad turtles, both of you, maybe I should have ordered my men to capture the younger ones...they will last longer. Who were they? Yes I do believe their names were Donatello and Michelangelo...mhnn..."

"D-don't you dare go out and look for them!" Leo snapped suddenly, anger blazing through him.

"Bad!" The girl hissed, her eyes flashing red and she slashed out with a katana slicing at Leo's side.

Leo gasped as he felt his own katana come in contact with his side, the katana had ripped through part of his shell and hit the tender skin, blood splattered upon the ground.

"LEO!" Raph cried out in dismay, then he too suffered when the girl gave him a deep gash on his right leg. Raphael yowled in pain and his hands balled into fists, not that he could use his hands to punch the smirk off of this insane little girl's face anyways.

The girl then took the other katana and stabbed Raphael's arm, driving it deep until she heard it hit bone, she then pulled it out and made a slash over the stab wound just as deep as the stab.

Raph screamed and his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he blacked out, blood tumbling from the new wounds.

"Raph!" Leo cried out, his cry muffled by blood and bile working its way up his esophagus, his body convulsed and he coughed up blood it landed at the girl's feet.

"Are you ready to play nice, Leonardo Hamato, my little turtle? Or will I have to screw up Raphael Hamato even more?" The demon child asked, giggling with twisted glee.

Leo looked onward his body shaking," W...Who are you?" He asked, only barely hanging on to consciousness.

"Rosemary Nyx."

Then everything became a sea of vast dark.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: ._. this girl will forever haunt me in my nightmares...whatever Rosemary Nyx is I can safely assume she isn't human...

Sadly I don't own TMNT but one day...oh yes..one day... :3

I know that Leo and Raph are horribly out of character but I think even Leo and raph would be terrified in a situation like this ._.

Anyways enjoy my twisted story ._.


	4. TMNT iNSaNiTY chp 3: Into the nothing

Chapter 3: Into the nothing

The faint light met Leo's eyes once more, he felt underneath him a soft bed, he felt himself hooked up to a machine, he was in his cell, however he wasn't alone. He caught sight of Raph lying a few inches away from him, on a bed as well hooked up to a machine, his vision was blurry he could barely tell that his wounds had been tended to. He tried to talk however it pained him when he tried, he blinked trying to remember how he got here and then it all came rushing back, he flinched at the horrid memory. "Rosemary Nyx.." He spat the name forcing himself to do so, his voice was filled with hate for that young demonic child, the one that had those men come and take him and Raph to her. He managed to pull himself up, well almost up he was more or less using his hands to keep half of himself up. He felt crushing pain shoot through him he let out a cry and let himself fall back on to the bed. He curled up into the fetal position and panted, agony clawing at his insides. The bad news? Well the bad news was he was still hurting from Rosemary's torture session, the good news is that his vision was clearing and the light headed feeling he had when he woke was slowly retreating. He let his gaze fall on to Raphael, his brother was so still, in fact if the heart monitor wasn't monitoring the beats of his heart then one would think Raph...dead...Leo shivered at that heart chilling word, he took in a deep breath and called over to Raphael. "Raph?"

"Mhn?" Raph's eyes fluttered open slightly, he locked his gaze with Leo's worried one, he let a small smile form upon his face. "Leo.."

Leo let out a sigh of great relief," Thank shell Raph.." He mumbled and he reached out his hand towards Raph.

Raph weakly reached out towards his older brother, his hand shook with the force it took to do this activity. Raph clenched his teeth together and let his hand fall limply over the edge of the bed.

Leo reached over and curled his hand over Raph's hand and shivered as he shockingly realized how cold his younger brother was. Leo stared into Raph's eyes and failed to return a smile.

" I ain't as bad as I look.." Raph said, however his breathing hitched as he said this and his heart thumped and skipped a few beats before returning to normal. Raph let out a whimper and curled up under the blanket. His eyes closed and he lie still, slipping back into a seemingly comatose state

Leo stiffened as Raph's breath was cut short and Raph's heart beat went erratic before slowing down to a normal pace. Leo tried to convince himself that it was good that Raph's breathing and heart beat had returned to normal but he knew Raph was far from being out of the woods. Leo forced himself to sit up, panting with the effort his breaths coming in shallow gulps, he felt his stomach churn and his fists clenched the blanket he held, he felt bile threatening to come up he once again felt light headed and his vision began to blur up. He forced himself to steady and forced deep breaths, he shivered finally after what seemed to be an hour of fighting to calm himself did he start to feel a little better. He took his chances and he pushed himself up and off of the bed. Pain clenched the inside of his stomach and he doubled over one hand gripping on the bed like a vice, his heart sped up, he panted and the room began to spin. He felt as if he were going to throw up his stomach. Leo clenched his teeth and closed his eyes, soon the pain subsided for now and the dizzy feeling lingered but was much less aggressive then before. He slowly pushed himself into a standing position and he threw his own blanket over Raph's comatose form. Leo stumbled back over to his own bed and slumped down, his entire body shaking with exhaustion. He pulled the flimsy sheets that had been placed on his bed over him.

"I trust you are doing well my little turtle?"

Leo's eyes snapped open at the voice, he sat up quickly, a stabbing pain hit his stomach he let out a grunt and wrapped his arms around himself and hugged his aching stomach. "W..What do you want?" Leo asked opening his eyes and glaring at Rosemary.

"Oh how rude!" Rosemary said seeming to glide over to Leo," I just wanted to check on my beloved little turtles ." A giggle left her as she smiled.

Leo's face turned into a scowl at the words ' my beloved little turtles' he glared at her with anger and defiance. "I'm not your little turtle ." He stated bluntly," Even if I was a little turtle I wouldn't be your little turtle, you insane psychopath."

Rosemary's smile turned into a frown her raven hair seeming to stand on end, she gazed into Leo's defiant eyes. "Now, now my little turtle you wouldn't want a repeat of last time..." She said sweetly, as she went over to Raph, she held a hand up above Raph's still form and the nails on her fingers grew into massive blood red claws. "Do you, Leo?" She laughed knowing she had beaten Leo, the blue masked turtle wouldn't dare try to defy her nor attack her if one of his brother's safety was concerned.

Leo's breath hitched and his heart pounded against his rib cage, his hands clenched into fists. He watched in terror as Rosemary loomed over Raph's sleeping form. His heart about stopped as he saw Rosemary's nails morph into claws. "Rosemary-" He cried out.

Rosemary was just about to strike Raphael, her claws inches from his face, she smirked as she heard Leo call her name. She turned to face Leo her claws lingering over Raph's face. "Yes, my dearest turtle?" She smiled in cheerful amusement.

"Take me.." Leo's voice broke with choked back sobs. "Don't hurt Raph please..hurt me...please..."

Rosemary laughed a cackling laugh," Now, now my pet, it doesn't work that way.." She said gently as she pulled her claws away from Raphael. Rosemary went over to Leo and placed her claws under his chin and forced him to look at her. "Sorry pet...but I am feeling most cruel today and I'm feeling as if I want to do some torture to your younger brother here." She sneered in joy," You see I found I can torture both of you at once in a much easier way, no matter how much physical pain I put you through I shall not break your spirit...however.." She trailed off twirling away from the blue masked turtle and traveling over to Raphael, she glanced over her shoulder. "I figured out that if I torture your brother here your spirit will slowly start to shatter...piece...by...PIECE!" Rosemary screamed and slashed out at Raphael, her claws came in contact with Raphael's shoulder wound.

Raph was jolted from his sleep and let out a feral scream, his heart beat galloped, he shrunk away from Rosemary with a whimper. The red masked turtle lie panting and his body shivering.

"No! No!" Leo screamed," No, Rosemary please! Stop! Stop!" He begged.

Fire raged inside Raph and he sat up quickly," What da shell Leo?" He asked rounding to face Leo. His anger burned inside him like a phoenix. "Don't beg ta her she is a witch!" He let out a hiss as hot pain coiled around him like a snake. He heard the swish of Rosemary's claws, he grabbed on to them, and his fist curled around the claws. He felt the claws slice into his palm yet he did not care he ripped himself away from his bed jumping up, all the equipment ripping out of his skin. He held Rosemary up like a ragdoll and spun around and let her go.

Rosemary wailed in fury as she was tossed, she slammed into the wall opposite leaving a dent in the steel. Her body slumped down and onto the ground, and she lie deathly still.

Raph stumbled over towards Leo. "L...Leo.." He choked out and he started to fall forward.

"Raph!" Leo cried and he caught Raph with his arms, agony shot through his recently wounded arm however he wouldn't let Raph fall to the unforgiving ice cold floor. Leo managed to rip away from the equipment hooking him up to the machine. He held Raph gently and led Raph over to his bed. He softly lowered Raph's still form onto the bed and covered him with a blanket.

"Leo.." Raph whimpered and he grabbed Leo with his shaking hands. "Leo..." Raph's breathing was uneven.

"Raph...I-" Leo's voice was lost in a scream of bloody murder. He was charged down by Rosemary and he crashed onto the ground, Rosemary sitting on his stomach.

"Raphael you shall pay for your ignorance!" Rosemary hissed through her teeth looking up at Raphael who was gazing down at them with a mortified look. Rosemary slammed her fist on to Leo's forehead.

Leo felt Rosemary's hand come in contact with his skull, his body convulsed and his eyes rolled into the back of his head and then heard his skull crack as it came in contact with the floor. His body gave a jolt and he lie still.

"LEO!" Raph wailed out, "LEO!"

Rosemary grabbed Leo's limp body by his arm and roughly dragged him out of the cell. Rosemary looked over her shoulder with a murderous glare. "You will be lucky...if I bring Leo back alive, my little turtle." Then she slipped through the door, Leo being dragged out.

"LEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The last thing Leo heard before he surrendered to the dark was Raph screaming in desperation for him.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Me: : ROSEMARY YOU MOTHERSHELLIN BEE-ATCH! UNHAND RAPH AND LEO BEFORE I END YOU! I'M THE ONE THAT CONTROLS THIS! I AM THE AUTHOR! YOUR CREATOR! YOUR RULER! I DECIDE WHEN YOU DIE DEMON CHILD!

Rosemary: ._. *runs for dear life*

Me: THERE IS NO ESCAPING THE AUTHOR! MUAHAHAHAAHAHAHA!

Sadly I don't own the turtles but I shall...I shall..heheheheh!

Me: 8D even the demon child fears the author! I WIN!


	5. TMNT iNSaNiTY chp 4 Never surrender

CH 4: Never surrender

THUMP!

Leo's body was tossed across the room and landed at Raphael's feet. "Leo!" Raph gasped and fell to his knees. He grabbed Leo up in his arms and pulled him close.

"This my little turtle is what will happen if you dare touch me again." Rosemary hissed and she turned away. "You are lucky I beat your brother to the inch of his life, he will not die...at least...not yet." She walked out of the room slamming the steel door behind her and it faded out of sight.

"Leo...Leo..." Raph whimpered he buried his face into Leo's bruised cheek. He rose to his feet holding Leo carefully, with feet that felt like led he walked towards Leo's bed and placed him upon it. Raph quickly covered Leo in blankets he couldn't bear to look at Leo any more. Leo looked so broken, so...so dead...

{{ Oh...Leo...Leo...}}

Raphael thought, his frame shaking as he settled down on his knees by Leo's bed. He lie his head by Leo's head and grabbed Leo's hand, he held it and cried himself into a nightmarish slumber.

"Raph...Raph wake up..."

Raph woke with a gasp, he had woken from a dreadful nightmare he knew not how long he had slept and he rubbed his burning eyes, however his shock did not last long when he heard Leo's voice. "Leo!" Raph said, his voice a broken whisper. He pulled himself up to see Leo's eyes open.

"Shell...I feel like I've been flattened by an army of Shredders.." Leo mumbled as he rubbed his chest with his good hand. His left hand lie next to him limp, useless and bruised purple.

"Leo...don't..." Raph said pleadingly. "You must rest, who know when dat Rosemary chick will come back? When she does come back though we are in fer the torture of our lives." Raph's voice was softer than it ever had been. He was seriously worried about Leonardo's current condition. " M'such an idiot, shell Leo m'sorry. If I woulda just left well 'nough alone Rosemary wouldn' of beatin' yeh up so much." Raph slumped down and buried his face in his hands.

"This isn't your fault." Leo grunted and flinched as his stomach and ribcage wailed in pure agony. "She w-w-would have beaten us both..." He trailed off and his eyes closed tears managing to escape from his eyes. He opened his eyes once more. "She would have beaten us both to the inch of our lives even if you hadn't thrown her against the wall..."

"Don't try and talk you need ta sleep..." Raph stated, pulling his hands away from his face, seriously glaring down at this brother.

"I have been sleeping Raph...It has been a week since our last beating..." Leo stated in a matter-of-fact voice.

"What? We've been asleep fer a week!?" Raph asked alarmed at his brother's answer.

"Yeah, Rosemary told me..." Leo trailed off, every time he said Rosemary's name it was like venom burning upon his tongue.

"Rosemary.." Raph growled inwardly at the name. "That no good son of a..." Raph sighed in defeat. "Screw it all Leo!" Raph cried and slammed his face into his hands. "M'sick of it all! She is treatin' us like...like some kind of animals!"

Leo pulled himself up with a massive amount of effort, he wrapped his arms around Raphael and pulled his sobbing brother close to him. "Oh...Raph I wish I knew what to say...but...but words of comfort will seem like false hope right now."

Raph glared up at Leo, his amber orbs burning with anger, confusion, hurt and a mixture of many emotions. "Why don't yeh say dis instead, 'Raph, I hate ta say it but dat women is gonna kill us and eat us as turtle soup fer dinner.' Dat would suffice." Raph scoffed pulling away from Leo and crossing his arms.

Leo's face went pale with shock," Raph...that..that won't happen it isn't going to happen I won't let her kill us and make us into turtle soup and let her eat us for dinner." He tried reading the expression upon Raph's face but Raph seemed so distance as of now that he wasn't even sure Raphael had even heard him.

"Shell, Leo jus' say it bro." Raph sighed rubbing his cold arms in a futile attempt to keep himself warm. Ever since Raph and Leo had been thrown into this cold and unforgiving place staying warm was the least of their worries, they now had the men in the black coats and Rosemary to worry about.

Leo was about to lecture Raph but he closed his mouth and rubbed the back of his head with his hand. "Fine...Raph I hate to say it but that woman is going to kill us and turn us into turtle soup and eat us for dinner...happy?" He asked in seething anger but his anger vanished when he saw a small smile appear on Raph's face.

Raphael went over and hugged his brother with a sad smile. "We ain't gonna surrender to her are we Leo?"

Leo finally returned the smile he had failed to give a week ago. "No...we aren't." He hugged Raphael as tight as he could without causing his younger brother any anguish. Just then Leo felt his stomach growl, he blinked and blushed embarrassedly.

Raph looked up at Leo and his face twisted up trying to keep a laugh from escaping, he about lost it, his mouth opened to allow the laughter passage when Raph's own stomach growled at him to be fed. Suddenly the steel cage was filled with the growls of hungry stomachs.

"Heh...we are both hungry.." Leo pointed out, just then he noticed how dry his mouth felt. "And thirsty!"

"Thank you captain obvious!" Raph chuckled and punched Leo in the shoulder softly.

"Don't mention it, Raph." Leo smiled and gave Raph a noogie.

"No fair!" Raph growled playfully as he pulled away from his brother.

"It is too!" Leo teased sticking out his tongue.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

GROOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWL!

"Oh...did you hear that bro?" Leo asked smirking, " letting your stomach bark back at me, eh?"

Raph said nothing yet the growling of his stomach got louder.

"What a riot!" Leo laughed, his laughter bouncing off the walls and filling the air with it's echoes.

"Awwww!" A new voice filled the air.

Leo and Raph turned to see Rosemary standing there, with a plate full of food there were also three glasses of water upon the plate of over flowing food, smirking at them. "Are my little turtles having a brother moment?" She asked walking over to them. " I'm sorry! I didn't meant to interrupt!" She walked passed them and towards a steel table with steel chairs that seemed to appear out of no where. She set down the plate of food and placed the three cups of water down upon the table. She settled down into her own chair and turned around, casting a glance over her shoulder, smiling sweetly at the two masked turtles. "Come." She called to them signaling them over with a flick of her index finger. "Take a seat, kick back and relax, I have brought you food and water, rejoice my little turtles for this is a the last meal you will have for a while."

Leo glared at Rosemary and he had to force to keep his jaws shut in fear Rosemary's good mood would break and she'd maul them again.

Raph however whimpered and buried his face into Leo's shoulder shaking at the thought of eating with that she-devil made him sick to his stomach.

Leo could hear Raph's whimper and he patted Raph on the shoulder. "It will be okay." He whispered soothingly to his younger brother as he helped Raph get to his feet. "Come on I'll be here to protect you if she tries something." His voice was low and comforting, he hoped that Rosemary had no clue what he had told Raphael.

The two turtles finally managed to sit down in their seats. As of now Leo sat up straight, confidence blazing in his eyes, after that bonding session with Raphael he felt more determined than ever in escaping from Rosemary alive and getting home with Raphael. Raphael however had his head buried in his arms, resting them on the table, he had not even taken a bite of food since they had sat down a few minutes ago.

"Ahhh poor little Raphie boy looks pale." Rosemary whispered softly like a mother would speak to her child. "My poor little turtle." She placed her right hand his shoulder. "You look like you need to lie down."

Leo froze, he was holding some chopsticks in his hands, while a stream of noodles dangled from the sticks, he was about to slurp down the noodles when he saw Rosemary touch Raph.

Raph didn't respond, he didn't even flinch away.

"Oh?" Rosemary blinked as if in shock. "Not scared, huh?" She asked of Raph smirking, she tapped her nails upon the red masked turtle's shoulder.

Raph's head snapped up to look at her, his eyes filled with hate. "Don't touch me!" He mumbled coldly. "Don't you dare touch me again." He pulled away from Rosemary, leaning away from the demon child.

Leo's body stiffened, he closed his eyes in horror, he waited for Rosemary to yell or waited for Rosemary to strike out at his brother but it never came. Leo timidly opened one eye.

"Very well." Rosemary said rather calmly going back to eating her pudding. "No touching today then." She never once did look at Raph through out the whole meal she would try and make conversation with Leo however it would be painstakingly short and uninteresting.

"So...how about the weather, Leonardo?" Asked Rosemary, as she absent mindedly twirled a lock of her raven black hair.

Leo felt anger bubble up within him, how could Rosemary just expect them to have a pleasant conversation after what she had done to him and Raph? Oh no she was wrong! "I wouldn't know!" Leo stated bluntly," Unfortunately my brother and I were captured by an insane witch and held in a cell against our will and beaten half to death on more than one occasion. We have been rather busy trying to stay alive instead of worrying about insignificant things such as the weather..."

"It would seem so." Rosemary commented taking a sip of her water. "Leo, could you tell Raph I'm not leaving until he eats? " She inquired, looking deep into Leonardo's eyes.

Leo about choked on his water, was Rosemary serious? Was she really not going to leave until Raph ate? Was she really concerned for Raph? Leo stared into Rosemary's eyes and realized she was dead serious. This about knocked Leonardo clean off his chair. Never before had Rosemary showed even the slightest compassion for him and his brother, this was mind boggling. "Uh...Uh..Raph?" Leo began but then trailed off as he saw Raph swipe the rest of the food and wolf it down without speaking a word, Raph then gulped down his water, stood up, slammed his chair against the table and sulked away and climbed into bed.

"Ah, good little turtle Raphie, mama is so impressed." Rosemary giggled, she whisked the plate and three cups away and left Leonardo and Raphael alone.

Leo stared at Rosemary as she left, his eyes wide with confusion, he noticed a headache was starting to pound inside his head. Then his right eye twitched as he heard Rosemary address herself as their mother. Leo face palmed in mind blown confusion.

{{What the shell was that about?! }}

Leo tried to think of a way that the meal had been threatening, however no solutions rose to the surface. There was nothing that indicated a threat in the meal. Nothing had been poisoned since Rosemary herself took a bit of every kind of food on the plate and ate it herself and Rosemary downed her water in ten seconds. She also agreed with Raph when he told her to stop touching him, she also showed concern for Raph. What could it all mean it didn't...wait...no...Leo mentally slapped himself, he got up and walked over to Raph with a huge smile on his face. He placed his hand on Raph's shoulder. "Raph!" For the first time in this horrid week Leo's voice was cheerful and free from worry and fear.

"Leo? What?" Raph asked as he heard the joy in Leo's voice he glanced up quizzically at his brother.

"Fear." Leo said.

"Huh?"

"Rosemary was being kind to us today, right?" Leo stated, the smile growing bigger as the moments dragged on.

"Y-Yeah? I guess I mean she didn't even threaten us once!" Raph agreed.

"You want to know why?" Leo asked of Raph, hoping he would want to know.

"Why?"

"Because, Raph.." Leo said slowly, before smirking. "Rosemary fears us."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Me: WHAT?! WHAT BE THIS MADNESS?! ROSEMARY FEARS RAPH AND LEO!? THIS DOES NOT COMPUTE! WOW ROSEMARY MUST REALLY BE TEETERING OFF THE EDGE OF SANITY AND THE DEEP END IF SHE A DEMON CHILD IS FEARING FOR HER LIFE!

Rosemary: *In corner rocking self back and forth with terrified eyes* He picked me up and threw me...and it hurt...it hurt...he could actually hurt me...he...he WILL PAY! *Gets up and runs towards Leo and Raph's cell*

Me: GET BACK HERE MOTHA FEATHA I AIN'T THROUGH WITH YEH YET! Runs after*

Leo: o_o

Raph:o_o...er uhm...please Red a review!

Me: NEXT CHAPTER WE GO AND SEE HOW THE REST OF THE FAMILY IS DOING WITHOUT LEO AND RAPH! I THOUGHT I'D GIVE YOU ALL A BREAK FROM PSHYCHO HERE! *Holding rosemary by hand*

Rosemary: HELPPPPPPPPP! o

Me: STFU! No one likes you :U


	6. TMNT iNSaNiTY chp 5 :You are missing

Ch 5: you are missing.

Step...step...step...Splinter paced back and forth his thoughts lingering on his two oldest missing sons. Leonardo and Raphael. His heart ached, the two had been missing over a week and two days now, he tried to reach them by meditation but it had failed and he furrowed his brows in frustration. He waited fearfully for news of his sons however each time when his two youngest sons Donatello and Michelangelo, came home, along with their friends Casey, April, Professor. Honeycutt, Usagi and the Justice force, without Leonardo and Raphael his hopes would fall a little more each time.

"Sensei?"

"What is it, Michelangelo, my son?" Splinter asked turning to face the orange masked turtle.

"Donatello found something."

Splinter's eyes lit up in hope," What has he found, my son?" Asked Splinter as he walked over to Mikey.

"He found this." Mikey held out a small strip of something red, it was a sliver of Raphael's bandana.

"Oh.." Splinter said as he took the shredded piece of cloth in his old hands. His hope died but then suddenly a vision hit him, he saw his sons sitting with an odd young female, Splinter could feel waves of malice radiating from her. Leonardo was glaring at her and talking with her, about what he did not know Splinter about cried out when he saw Leo's cuts and bruises, they looked a week old, yet that did not stop Splinter from worrying greatly. However, what concerned him most was Raph's unmoving form, he looked far more worse than Leo, paler even. Raph's head was buried in his arms and he was not moving . Splinter winched as the small girl placed her hand on Raph's shoulder and began to speak. Splinter could have leaped for joy when he saw Raphael's head snap up and Splinter could barely hear what Raph's reply was. 'Don't touch me! Don't touch me ever again!' Came his son's gruff reply and then the vision faded.

"Sensei?" Mikey blinked, his blue eyes glimmering with confusion.

"They are alive." Splinter breathed out with a sigh of relief. "Leonardo and Raphael are alive. I saw them...they were in a conversation with a strange young child...yet...this child she isn't ordinary...she..seems as if she does not belong here..."

"What do you mean, Sensei?" Mikey asked even more confused however his heart sped up in joy when he learned his brother's were alive and that this search wasn't in vain there was still hope.

"The child seems to have been created from an evil entity.." Splinter begin rubbing his forehead with his hand. "She seems of a demonic origin..."

Mikey's eyes opened wide like the moon. "So wait you are saying Leonardo and Raphael have been captured by a demon!?" Mikey gasped covering his mouth with his hands.

"Not just any demon but an Abatu." Splinter said slowly trying to calm himself. "An Abatu -is a demon of an earth bound form of destructive and negative energy.." Splinter rubbed his chin, lost in deep thoughts. "Michelangelo, my son...I fear for your brothers' safety.." He began, he walked off and picked up his walking stick that was nestled in the front corner of his room. "Quickly...we must continue our searching!" Splinter beckoned Michelangelo over to him, the two left the room whilst Splinter clutched the red cloth close to his chest. It gave the old rat hope that his sons were still alive and holding on.

~ Later~

The night lie thickly upon the city of New York, the shadows made the perfect mask for some one such as himself, for some one like Donatello a Teenage Mutant Ninja turtle the shrouding cloak of night was a welcome friend whom he'd wait for with eager acceptance. That was how life was for him and his family, only venturing out in the dead of night, hiding their selves in tombs of shadows. He had gotten used to this life and frankly, the genius purple masked turtle wouldn't want it any other way. He was now in a dark alleyway, searching it over thoroughly, it was a vast alleyway, big enough for a fight to transpire within however concealed enough as not to attract any unwanted attention. It was here that Donatello found a shredded piece of Raphael's mask and his heart had thumped wildly at the finding of the shredded piece of cloth. It had been the first sign of the missing brothers they were searching every night for. So many people came to their time of need, with this they had an advantage, for the Justice Force, Professor Honeycutt, Casey and April could all search in the hours of day, whilst he, Michelangelo and Leatherhead searched in the solitude hours of the night. The purple masked turtle searched the alley way over and over, about to go insane as his searching held no fruit of evidence. His hands clenched into fists, his nails digging into his palms. Shell he was about to surrender to a tantrum, this was so tedious and frustrating! He wanted his older brothers and he wanted them to be safe and at home and...and...suddenly something caught Donatello's eye. A dried substance upon the ground, his breath caught in his throat, he had no reason to go over and inspect he knew what it was. Dried crimson blood, there was a lot of it too, a huge dried puddle of it, Donatello mentally scolded at himself. How in the shell could he over look something like that? He had been so lost in thought he had skipped right over it. Suddenly he heard footsteps and he jumped and whipped around pulling out his bo staff out only to find it was Michelangelo standing behind him.

"Whoa! Donnie it is just me!" Mikey cried his hands flying over his face in defense.

"Oops...sorry Mikey.." Donatello mumbled an apology before he slipped his bo staff back in his belt. Then he remembered the blood and he suddenly said," Mikey...I need you to go get the others and meet me back and the lair..." He told his brother solemnly, the dried blood pool fresh in his mind.

Mikey tilted his head at Donatelleo's statement," Why, bro? Did you find something?" However Mikey knew in the depths of his heart he had not needed to ask such a question, he saw it in Donatello's eyes. By the look of disgust in Donatello's eyes Mikey could tell whatever his purple masked brother had found wasn't pretty. He bit his lip to keep from whimpering and nodded before speeding off into the night, leaving Donatello to his crude findings.

The purled masked turtle bent down and studied the dried blood, he tried to locate any blood that hadn't dried yet, yet it was useless the blood puddle was dried and crumbling. So Donatello only did what Donatello did best, with quick thinking he called up Casey, probably not the smartest idea in the world but hey, he couldn't bother Mikey seeing as his orange masked brother was gathering every one together and April, even though she had some training in Ninjitsu, still wouldn't be strong enough to protect herself from the hideous street thugs that may want to cause her harm. "Hey Casey."

"Er, hey Don, hey what up? Mikey said yeh found somethin." Casey asked, however he knew the answer already.

"Yes..however I require assistance, I need you to bring me my tool bag and bottle of water." Donatello said seriously.

"Bottle...water? What are yeh thirsty?" Casey asked his voice filled with a mocking tone.

"Casey!" Donatello groaned in annoyance," Just bring it!"

"Fine." Casey said with a grunt...

The line went dead.

Donatello frowned. "That bone head, hanging up on me." He rolled his eyes and rubbed his temples, feeling the dull ache of an oncoming headache.

~A few minutes later~

"Here is yer tool bag." Casey said, in his usual get-up with his hockey mask concealing his face, tossing the bag over to Donatello as well as the water bottle.

Donatello, with ninja reflexes, caught both the bag and water bottle. "Thank you Casey." He turned away from the bone headed vigilante, he opened the bottle of water and poured it upon the concrete. The dried blood upon the ground soaked it up like a starving sponge and became a liquid state again. Donatello took from his bag a cloth and he drug the cloth over the blood and then placed the now white, dripping crimson, cloth into a glass tube and he closed the tub with a lid. He also did this a couple more times, spreading out all around the blood puddle, finally he was done and with the last tube secured he stood, "Come on Casey let us go home." He said going over to him and grabbing him by the arm and dragging him along.

"Hey watch da arm I need dat fer fightin, yah know!" Casey complained as he was dragged by Donatello, grumbling all the while as they headed towards the sewers.

~A few hours later~

The gang sat down stairs as they awaited the news from Donatello, they had not a clue what Donatello had found, all except for Casey yet the bone head surprisingly had enough sense to keep his trap shut, they were waiting in impatience. Suddenly the door to Donatello's lab opened and out stepped Donatello looking rather pale and crestfallen. The techno-genius jumped down and on to the main floor and he gazed at his family. He bit his lip and his stomach churned, how was he going to...no he needed to be strong. He opened his mouth to speak," I found something " He stated, his stomach churning once again. "I found more evidence in the alley way where I expect Leonardo and Raphael were before they went missing." His voice trailed off, he felt as if the room was spinning. "I..I found blood." He finally managed to choke out. "A lot of it...so much of it in a dried puddle, I managed to get some samples from it..and...the blood is Leonardo's and Raphael's blood." Shocked silence it what met his ears, he studied the horror on the faces of each of his family members. Donatello felt the dizziness crash over him and he stumbled over to an unoccupied chair and sat down. It was then that he noticed Mikey come up to him, the poor orange masked turtle was shaking, tears trickled from his blue eyes.

"Master Splinter had a vision.." Mikey mumbled out but shook his head and forced himself to talk louder. "Master Splinter had a vision, he saw Leonardo and Raphael in it, they are alive! Beaten and battered but alive. They were taken by some sort of demon child...the demon is known by the name...it...the demon is known as an Abatu." His voice was shaking, watching the awed eyes of his family. "An Abatu is demon Earth bound, created by destructive and negative energy. All this demon girl knows is destruction and taking pure pleasure in torturing her victims to death." Mikey then turned and flung himself at Donatello.

Donatello caught Mikey in his numb arms, he could feel Mikey bury his face into his shoulder and hear Mikey begin to sob at the dreadful thoughts of this demon slowly taking the lives of Leonardo and Raphael. For the first time in a long time Donatello felt bubbling rage coursing through his blood. "Come on Mikey." He said seriously, helping his sobbing brother to his feet. "There is still a little time left before morning, we can go search again." Donatello wiped the sorrowful tears out of Michelangelo's eyes.

Mikey smiled sadly," Okay..." He whispered hugging Donatello. Even though Leonardo and Raphael were gone he need not feel alone like he had been for a week. He still had Donatello and he was grateful for his older brother's comforting words.

"You guys coming?" Donatello asked the rest of his family. He got a burning "YES" from them all he could tell they were fired up about this. He knew that they were all seething in anger at what that demon child was doing to Leo and Raph and they'd all do their best in trying to expose the secret whereabouts of this twisted she-demon. "We should split up." Donatello suggested. "Not alone but in pairs." He added when he saw the nervous look in everyone's eyes. "Mikey and I will search the alleyway again and look around the surrounding areas, Leatherhead...would you please go with Master Splinter? I'd feel much better if he went with you.. that okay...sensei?" Don trailed off glancing over to Master Splinter. The old rat gave an approving nod of his head to Donatello. Donatello sighed in relief and looked over towards the justice force," I don't want to be the one to split up your team in pairs so you can decide how to split up...and Casey and April you two will search together. Leatherhead and Splinter I'd like you to search downtown, Justice force search the east side of town. Casey and April search uptown."

"Who is going to search the west side of town?" April commented.

"Angel, Ryan and Professor Honeycutt.." Donatello stated, he pulled out his shell cell and called up Angel and Ryan and explained the situation to them. The two agreed in an instant and went about their way hanging up. Then Donatello informed Honeycutt whom was still out searching to go meet up with Angel and Ryan. Honeycutt obeyed Donatello's command without an argument and went to meet up with Angel and Ryan.

"Alright if every one is clear with their assignments let us get going." Donatello and Michelangelo were the first out of lair the first to go topside and the first to reach their location.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Me: That was 10 pages of writing dudes and dudettes! 10 pages! THE THINGS I DO FOR LOVE XD

THE SEARCH BEGINS FRESH!

Will the family pull through and save Leo and Raph in time or will it be too late! STAY TUNED!

DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUNN!

Rosemary: *in corner still shaking from the merciless beating I gave her last chapter* P...Please r-r-read and review...

Me: :U SILENCE DEMON! LEST YOU ANGER ME AND THEN YOU DIE!

Rosemary: o_o...*goes silent and rocks back and forth*

Me: Sadly I don't own TMNT but as I always say you guys know one day I will :3


	7. TMNT iNSaNiTY ch 6: In the dark

CH 6: In the Dark

Two turtles searched a dark alley way, one masked purple his weapon of choice a bo staff. The second one being masked orange his weapons of choice nunchakus. The two were seeking out their brothers, a blue masked one with two katanas as his choice weapons and the red masked one with his weapons of choice sais. The two turtles that were searching were Donatello and Michelangelo the ones being search for were Leonardo and Raphael. The two youngest brothers meandered around the alley way not having any sense of direction just wandering around until they found something. This struck Michelangelo as odd, usually Donatello wouldn't be the one to stumble around blindly, he blinked his baby blue eyes and the thought registered. If Donatello was blindly searching for anything as a clue then Donatello must be majorly distraught. "Donatello?" He asked out of the blue.

"Yes Mikey?" Donatello mumbled not looking at Michelangelo as he studied the building walls that made up the alley way.

"What are we looking for, exactly?" Mikey asked of his brother, his foot tapping on the ground as he waited for an answer.

"Anything...something...I..I don't know Mikey!" Donatello huffed and in frustration he knocked over a stray trash can the sight he saw captivated him and he froze, rooted to the spot. "Mikey do you see what I see?" He asked in a low voice pointing to the thing lying upon the ground.

"Yeah..I see...it bro.." Mikey mumbled, on the ground, that had been previously under the trash can, was a symbol of the demon. Suddenly the symbol burst into flames and a holographic version of Rosemary was looking at them smiling with dreadful glee, it sent shivers down Michelangelo's spine.

"I have your brothers...hehehehehee...oh the things I shall do to screw them over, yes...however you can save them, lucky for you it isn't too late." The holographic Rosemary giggled as she circled around Donatello and Michelangelo. "They aren't dead at least...not yet but..." Her voice faded and she pulled out a clear orb of some sorts, the orb grew in size until it was almost as tall as Rosemary, she tapped the glass of the orb and then the orb went cloudy and then cleared and it revealed Leonardo and Raphael. The vision showed the real Rosemary standing over them and then flames covered her hands and she cruelly held her hand over Raphael's face. A small ember fell from Rosemary's flaming hands and landed on Raphael's cheek. Raph let out a small cry and he tried struggling out of the chains that binded him to a bed. Then the real Rosemary went over to Leo and smacked her burning hand down upon Leo's stomach. Leo let out bloody scream as Rosemary's flaming hand came in contact with his plastron. It wasn't so much the flames that hurt, it was more of the smack that Rosemary gave him. His body jolted up and he spat up some blood on to Rosemary's face.

SHATTER!

"NO MORE!"

The orb had been shattered as Mikey's nunchaku came crashing down on to it. The orange masked turtle hurled himself at the holographic Rosemary, he went through her and smacked against a wall, with a growl he whipped around facing Rosemary. "Where are they?! Where are my big brothers?!" He demanded, eyes stinging with tears of rage.

"Ah, all in due time Michelangelo...Raphie boy, fearless and I have dates tonight so I'll have to talk to you then, Au revoir!" The holographic Rosemary flickered and then vanished in the dark of the fading night.

"COME BACK YOU..YOU..." Mikey wailed out and jumped at Rosemary's fading figurine, he hit the ground and lie on his stomach sobbing, not bothering with the attempt to rise to his feet. Suddenly Mikey was pulled into a stand by Donatello, Mikey shivered and looked up to his older brother's face. Donatello was crying just as much as he was. The image that the two youngest turtles' had just witnessed would never leave the dark nightmares of their thoughts, what is seen cannot be unseen. The image of their older brothers...trapped, scared, tortured being ripped apart from the inside out. Mikey and Donatello finally gave in and pulled each other into a hug and began to sob loudly, their sobs filling the atmosphere as the first rays of morning broke the air.

The night was over, night brought out terrible things...evil things...and tonight this evil that manifested from within the dark...just happened to be Rosemary Nyx.

~At the lair.~

Two sobbing turtles sat on the couch, too distraught to tell their family what they had witness...the cruelty of all the vile and sickening things...

Splinter soothingly tried to comfort his mentally breaking down sons. He would hug them both and pat them on the shoulders and kiss them on their foreheads, like a father would do if their child was in sorrow. He finally came back in with a blanket and lie it over his two youngest sons.

Michelangelo had been the first to cry himself to sleep, his head resting upon Donatello's shoulder, his arms curled around Donatello in a hug.

Casey, April and the rest watched on in never ending worry, they had not an inkling of what ghastly terror and unbearable torture of the spirit that Donatello and Michelangelo had the displeasure of witnessing.

"That sick witch.." Donatello said after a few minutes of awkward silence. "That sick and twisted demon...she..she...she showed Mikey and I what she was doing to Leonardo and Raphael...that demon she stood over them while they were strapped defenseless to beds...her hands caught fire and she held her hand over Raph's face and...and...and then a huge ember flicked off of her hand and landed on his cheek. Raph whimpered and struggled desperately against the binds as that she-demon went over to Leo...oh...the horror the sheer, stark and utter... horrible...so...so...horrible...the uncouthness of it all.." Donatello broke down in hysterics as he slammed his face into the back of the couch trying to smother his cries. He turned back around and looked at his family," The she demon brought her flaming fist down upon Leo's stomach, I swore it sounded as if steel had been used to inflict the damage. Leo...Leo tried to hold it in but he screamed a feral scream it...oh...oh shell...he...he coughed up blood...BLOOD! OH LORD ALMIGHTY!" Donatello's calm facade had broken and now he was screaming as he buried his face once again into the back of the couch, his fist had a grip like steel on the blankets that lie over him. Silence...just silence...only that...Donatello surrendered to crashing darkness, he welcomed it, embraced it, let it consume him. And there he lie buried within himself, in the dark...

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

Me: *Sobbing* You motha featha! How dare you torture Donnie and Mikey! That is it Bee-atch! I made up my mind!

Rosemary:...AAAHHHHHHHHHH! *runs away*

Me: GTF BACK HERE!

Casey: Please read and review o_o ...GOONGALA! :U *Chases after Rosemary with me brandishing his hockey stick in the air as he follows*

This chapter was a little short, I apologize, OKAY IT WAS MEGA SHORT! FAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWW KKKK! I hope the next chapter will be longer, I really just didn't know what to write and so it took me about 20 minutes of sitting here and listening to many songs before I could even begin to write the gist of this, sadly I don't own TMNT...grumble...grumble...


	8. TMNT iNSaNiTY ch 7: Issues

CH 7: Issues

Despite his father's objections Donatello had fled from the lair in a fit of rage, sorrow, worry and disgust. He was now deep within a part of the sewers unknown to him. However that didn't stop the purple masked turtle from pressing forward. Anything was better than sitting on his shell doing nothing while Leo and Raph were being tortured to death. The guilt of rebelling against the order of his father came to gnaw at his insides. {{ Great...just what we need... I'm turning into a mini-Raphael...}} That thought for some reason twisted his frown into an amused smile. He chuckled, the chuckles bounced off the walls echoing as if answering his laughter. Ah, even when his brother's weren't around they could still manage to get him laughing even when he knew their lives were in mortal danger...this is not to be taken in the wrong way! He does not think his brothers in pain a funny thing, he thought funny of the jokes or things they say when they are beaten half to death, or hurt and milking their injury. Like the first time the Shredder attacked him and Mikey hurt his ankle and then...ah shell that was a hilarious memory.

-Flashback-

"Mikey you okay?" Raph asked kneeling down by Mikey who was leaned up against a wall.

"I dunno if I can make it. Raph, is that you? The lights, the lights are turning out! It's all going dark! Tell Raph...tell Raph..." Mikey said dramatically.

" I'm right here, Mikey. I-I-I'm right here next to ya!" Raph said his voice shaking

"You tell Raph, he's always been...a big cheese head! Syc! I can't believe you fell for that! Oh, oh the lights are going out! Ahaha!" Mikey laughed and grinned a goofy smile.

Raph's face turned into a scowl his hands balled into first," I'll turn out your lights for real, wise guy!"

'Raphael! Michelangelo, quiet down! If we could hear you then so could the foot ninja. We must move more quickly then this!" Splinter said tapping his walking stick onto the ground besides him.

Raph pointed at Mikey with a smirk," We could always leave Mikey behind."

"Hey!" Mikey said in disbelief.

"Uh...I didn't bring the remote for the battle shell or I could get it-" Donatello was about to say when Splinter pulled the remote from the battle shell out of his kimono.

"Here." Said Splinter offering the remote to Donatello.

"Prefecto Sensei!" Donatello said," Looks like-" Movement caught his eyes and he turned to see foot ninja's staring them down. "We're surrounded..."

The memory faded...

-End Flash Back-

Donatello was soon deep into the unknown part of the sewers, he urged himself on looking for anything, something...something that could help him reel himself out of his own shell and get a move on in trying to find his brothers.

.

.

.

.

.

~~BACK WITH MIKEY~~

Michelangelo woke alone on the couch, he noticed that Donatello was no longer here. That nearly made Mikey's heart jump out of his chest!

"Michelangelo, my son..." Splinter said," Relax young one, Donatello needed some space and he went out for a walk.

Some how that made Mikey feel all the more worse. He sat up and crossed his arms and looked down at the blanket that was still swaddled around him. Shell he had a pounding head ache and the memory of Leo and Raph lingered in the dark cell of his minds trying to claw their way out.

Scratch

Ouch!

"OW!" Mikey gasped and jumped as small claws pricked into his foot. He looked down and saw a small orange tabby on the floor, the kitten looked up at him and purred. "Klunk? How are you doing buddy?" Mikey asked as he swooped Klunk up into his arms, all his fear momentarily forgotten. He scratched the kitten's small chin. Klunk mewled in delight and rubbed his head under Mikey's chin. "Thanks Klunk...I've been down ever since Leo and Raph...vanished..." Mikey let out a saddened sigh..

Klunk stared into Mikey's blue eyes and let out a meow, if only there was some way he could communicate with words then Mikey would be able to talk back and understand the orange tabby. Klunk had always understood the words being spoken to him, he just couldn't speak those words back. If Klunk could speak words it right now it would be this:

'I miss them too! Leonardo always takes time out of his day for me to talk to me or pet me...Raphael...I cannot say much about him, he is a pain in my tail though, always calling me cat and pushing me off of his bed. However who can blame the guy? I mean Leonardo is always scolding him for every little thing. No wonder Raphael is such a hothead most of the time, I'd be a hothead too if some one did that to me.'

That is if Klunk could speak but he couldn't so he could only manage in rubbing his cheek against Mikey's to let him know he was listening.

Mikey smiled brightly and stoked Klunk on the top of his head. "You are such a good little Klunkers...yes you are." Mikey cooed before taking Klunk and pulling him into a gentle hug.

Klunk usually would have scowled at the nickname 'Klunkers' however today he just purred as Mikey pulled him into a hug and he gave Mikey's hand a tender lick, hoping that this would soothe Mikey's troubled thoughts.

.

.

.

~~~~...Back to...~~~

"Well...seems you are lost."

"Where the shell are you? Witch!?"

"Now... now...no need to be rude, I'm nowhere you are...well I'm talking to you through your inner conscious if you could consider that somewhere."

"Where are you? Tell me!"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Yes in a matter of fact, I would!"

"You better know your place and learn it fast, lest you anger me."

Silence...

"Good, now in all due time you will find me, there are many clues around you, yet you have not seen. They are scattered throughout the city of New York...I'd tell you hints on where to find them but seeing as you being so smart in all you can find the clues and piece it together without my help? Right? So farewell for now!"

"Wait!"

No answer.

"Great just what have you gotten yourself in to this time, Donnie boy?"

Donatello was lost in the depths of the sewer he had been trying to find his way out for some time now however it seemed as if he were wandering in circles. "Just great and that demon-women...where could she be...if I ever get my hands on her I'll-YOWCH!" Donatello jumped and grabbed his foot, he carefully fished out a piece of jagged glass out of the bottom of his foot. He held up the piece of glass to the faint light of the sewers, he looked at the blood on the glass and then suddenly the blood started moving on it's own like it had a mind and it formed into words.

'Rosemary Nyx'

"Rosemary...Nyx?" Donatello mumbled he rubbed his head wondering what the shell did it mean then his eyes went wide with realization. That was the name of the she-witch that was holding Leonardo and Raphael captive!

The first clue...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Me: OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Seems like the first clue has shown itself to Donatello! Will this new clue be enough for him and his family to track down Rosemary?

What has been happening to Leonardo and Raphael since we last saw them in chapter 4?!

Also I KNOW that Klunk, Mikey's cat, died in the Mirage TMNT comics but this is a fanfic and in my version Klunk is still alive! And there has been a lot of confusion about Klunk's gender, some say Klunk is a girl some say Klunk is a guy, in my case I think Klunk is a guy. Sorry if anyone has a problem with this!

Hey...speaking of the first clue and Rosemary where is that witch anyways?

Rosemary: *Sitting in corner with a scowl on her face, her body bruised* Please read and review unless you want to end up like-

Me: *slaps hand over her mouth* I'd appreciate it if you didn't insult my viewers, Rosie!

Rosemary: *Slaps my hand away* Stop calling me that :U

Me: NU -_-

Rosemary: Screw you.

Me: Why thank you 8D - Ahem next chapter more angst! Yay! In the next chapter we get to check up on how Leo and Raph are fairing!

Once again I apologize for the shortness of this chapter, shell I think chapter six was longer than this one. I'm pretty sure since half of this chapter is just the A/N announcement thingy...

Anyways I don't own TMNT...*sobs* THIS IS WHY WE CANNOT HAVE NICE THINGS! STUPID COPYRIGHT DX


	9. TMNT iNSaNiTY ch 8: Why?

Chapter 8: Why?

"Wake up...please..." A plea filled the air," Please wake up...come on bro don't do this to me."

"Leo?"

"Raph..." Leo let out a breath he had been holding for what seemed an hour now.

Raph grunted and tried to sit up, however even this simple action zapped the energy from him. He groaned and slumped down on to the hard floor.

Leo worried sick about his brother gently helped Raph up, they were now both leaning on the steel wall of the cell. Leo had his arms around Raphael.

Raphael mumbled," Stupid witch.." Raph let his head rest upon Leo's shoulder he leaned up next to his brother for once he accepted the fact that he needed help sometimes and right now only his older brother could give him the comfort he needed.

"Shh.." Leo hushed Raph, his voice scarcely above a whisper. "It will be okay, it has been four days since your last beating session Raph."

"What?" Raph asked his voice filled with disbelief, he removed his head from Leo's shoulder and stared into the blue masked turtle's eyes.

"Shell Raph, you scared me half to death! I passed out after Rosemary hit me upon the stomach and she got bored since I would not respond to her, so I assume she turned to you since you were still conscious... so I woke up and what a terrible sight it was..." Leo trailed off trying to keep a steady voice, he was the leader after all and he had to act like it. "You were so still Raph, you had so many cuts on your body, the worst being one on your plastron, near your chest... I thought you had died!" Leo blurted out having trouble fending off the ghostly memory. "I thought she had pierced you through the heart but when I managed to drag myself over to you I felt your pulse and noticed that the cut on your plastron was less than an inch under your heart. Raph if she had only cut at your chest an inch and half higher she would have killed you!" Leo shook his head. "This is all my fault!"

Raph's eyes went wide as he soaked all this in, so he had almost died? How in shell? Leo must be going crazy, Raph never felt anything come in contact with his chest...yet...when he looked down at his plastron, he was proven wrong. His chest was heavily bandaged as if it had happened. Raph couldn't deny it the proof was right in front of him. However when he caught Leo's words he pulled away from his brother and scowled in anger. "This ain't yer fault!" He growled at Leo. "Stop blamin' yerself for eva'rything Leo!"

"It is my fault!" Leo said, his voice quiet. "Raph...don't you get it? I was the one that suggested we take a run on the roofs and try to cool down! But when we met each other in that alley way we seemed even more angry at each other than before! I was the one that started to lecture you and shout at you and I didn't hear those stupid black coated men in time and then we were both knocked out!" His voice was rising with every word he spoke. "I remember it all Raph how we ended up in this cell how we ended up in this nightmare! This IS my fault...ALL of it!" Just then he felt Raph's hand come in contact with his cheek.

SLAP!

"Shaddup, fearless!" Raph's voice was shaking in anger, every muscle in his body screamed for rest however he wasn't about to allow himself to surrender to his body's needs. Not with Leo flipping out and blaming himself for everything again, not this time! "It ain't yer fault! If any one is ta blame it would be me Leo. Who was it dat started da argument at sparrin practice in da firs' place? Me! Dat's who Leo, not you but me, da hot headed younger brotha' who thinks he knows eva'rything and don't need no one ta tell him he was wrong!" He snapped.

Leo sat in silence, Raph had shocked him into it after the slap, as Raphael continued to rant about how he was blaming himself for everything. Raph went on to say it was his fault, this made Leo's anger exploded. "Raph, I'm the leader, not you! I should have kept my cool and instead I blew up at you again!" His anger escalating sometimes Raph just made him so infuriated at that point all Leo could do was yell, yell at Raph and call him a bone head and accuse him of always rushing into battle without thinking and never even stopping once to think what could happen to him or the rest of the family.

.

.

.

.

.

**Flash back**

.

.

.

.

.

.

_A week and six days ago Leo and Raph were yelling at each other as they trained. It was the day after Raph had almost seriously gotten himself hurt when he went charging at Hun whom was armed with a gun. They had all been too tired to talk about it but now Leo and Raph had more then enough energy to go at each other's throats._

_"What the shell were you thinking Raph?" Leo said, his voice was like steel against gravel. "You could have been seriously hurt! Or in that fact one of us.." He said pointing to himself and then to Donatello and Michelangelo whom were hiding behind Raphael's punching bag cowering in fear. "Could have gotten seriously hurt? But do you ever think about your family when it comes to charging into battle? NO! You just do it! Do you even care about what happens to any of us? Because you have a sick way of showing it!" He spat out._

_Raph listened half heatedly to Leo's lecture however when Leo questioned his love for his family that was when Raph's eyes went wide. He stared at Leo, he cowered away like a beaten dog. How could Leo even think that he didn't love and care for his family?! How could Leo question that?!_

_"I'm seriously about this close to..." Leo abruptly stopped speaking as he saw Raph start to back away and towards the exit of the training room. "Raph?" He questioned, he gazed into Raphael's amber orbs, thus causing Leo to realize he had said the all the wrong things yet again. He saw unfathomable pain in Raph's eyes, a piercing guilt stabbed at his heart. "Raph I..." He walked towards his younger brother arm extended reaching out so that he may wrap Raph into a hug and comfort him._

_Raphael however had other ideas. Raph slapped Leo's hand away and turned shell and ran, ran from the dojo training room, ran from the lair, ran from the sewer and went topside. The night masked him as if he were not there, he got on top of the roofs and ran, not caring where he was heading. He didn't care at all. Tears slipped from his amber oculars and streamed down his cheeks. His vision blurred and he was forced to give up the fight. He fell to his hands and knees and he began to sob. Raphael didn't know how but some how he had convinced Leo that he hated him and didn't care about his family. This was the last straw! Raphael was NEVER going home. He would keep running and hiding. All he ever did was hurt people, all he ever did was screw everything up. All he ever did was cause pain and hurt to his family. Well he wouldn't ever do it again! He would vanish, like the ninja he was trained to be, he would leave alone so no one but him would get hurt. No one but him would have to deal with the consequences of his rash actions. He would become Raph the lone wolf...or in his case lone Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle. His family would be far better off without him, every day he seemed to cause harm to the ones he loved and yet he had no clue how to stop himself from doing so. Why couldn't his family understand him?! Why couldn't they see that he did care about them? He cared about them more then they'd ever know. This was the reason he was running away, he cared so much...so deeply for his family he knew him only staying would one day bring tragedy that one day he might end up doing something so stupid that he might end up falling in battle or another family member. How could they not see why he did what he did? He feared so strongly that he felt that if he did not throw himself between his family and the enemy that the enemy would strike and he wouldn't be able to do a thing to save them. He struck first for fear of loosing any family member would drive him insane that he would strike hard and first, even giving up his life to protect them. He never stopped thinking about his family, not once, he always thought about them as he made that split decision of charging forward at all the enemies he had ever come to face in battle. Everything he ever did was all for them...so much for being a protector! No good deed goes unrewarded? To shell with that saying! Here he was pondering over every thing he did for his family out of the kindness of his heart and where was he now? Sobbing on a rooftop like a lost kitten, that is where he was! He was alone and rejected, rejected from the family that was all he had ever known. "Stupid Raphie boy...stupid...stupid...stupid..." He chided to himself. "Leo was right..." He whimpered, his body shaking with the sorrowful sobs. "All I eva do is put mah family at risk and all I eva do is hurt da ones I mean ta protect! Great goin Raphie you blew it all sky high! You pathetic excuse for a brotha!" He slammed his fists down, his hands screeched with pain, yet he did not care. He deserved this pain! After all the pain he caused his family he at least owed them this. For all the pain he caused now he was going to let it consume him. He was going to take all their pain away and bottle it up within him, he would be the one to carry their pain from now on...he would let the pain slowly consume him...then kill him...he knew now the pain he inflicted upon his brothers. It was horrible, heart wrenching, sickening, sorrowful, agony filled...he felt as if he were going to die of it in that instant. Now he would feel all the damage he ever caused his family and he'd take it, take it and be grateful. He would take it and welcome it, if it meant to spare his family from this devastating feeling. The feeling of being unwanted, uncared for...unloved...That word unloved tugged deeply at the heart strings in Raph's core, his castle...his wall...the wall of rage he used to keep his family safe came crashing down tumbling, he would no longer need it for now he no longer had any family to protect. He had lost it all, and what really drove the pain home was that he hadn't lost his family in death, no his family was still alive. Yet now he was no longer a part of it, he had no family now, chances were he'd never come by a family again. Even if he did it wouldn't feel the same, he'd always love the family he lost due to his idiotic actions if only he had listened to Leo, instead of being an oversensitive jerk wad, maybe he would still be at home, safe, cared for, wanted and loved. But no, out here he was alone and cast into the world of rejects, rejects had no place in this world, they had no right to live in it. "I should just go an' die..." Raph's voice was hoarse and strained. " I should just die no one wants me 'ere..." As he said that he felt a hand gently placed upon his shoulder._

_"I want you here, no scratch that Raph, I need you here..."_

_The words were Raph's salvation, the pain started to flee. "Leo." Raph whimpered as he turned to face his brother._

_Leo opened his arms in welcome to his brother, " Come here Raph." Was all he had to say._

_Raph pulled himself up and slipped into his older brother's loving hug. Raphael felt the warmth spread within him. He retuned Leo's hug, tears of joy sliding down his face, knowing for sure now that he wasn't unloved, that he was unwanted...he wasn't a reject...he had a family...and his family loved him enough to put up with all the bull crap he caused._

_"Raph..." Leo whispered._

_"Yeah?" Raph mumbled the tears slowing up but still trickling down his face._

_"I'm...I'm sorry...back at the lair...I..I don't know what I was thinking..." Leo stumbled over his words, he had always been horrible about apologies. "Oh Raph...If...if I could go back and stop myself from saying what I did I would do it in a heart beat.."_

_"I woulda stopped yeh from doin dat Leo." Raphael confessed._

_Leo frowned upon Raph. "Raph? Why the shell would you do that? I mean why wouldn't you stop me from saying all those unforgivable things to you!"_

_" I forgive yeh, Leo..." Raph stated calmly, which was odd for Raphael. "You made me realize somethin' and I'll thank you fer it...fer as long as I live...yeh made me realize dat even htough yeh lecture me it is only because yeh love me and you made me realize dat I have a family who cares fer me and no matter how badly I screw somethin' up you'll always love me and put up with all da boneheaded things I do."_

_"Raph..."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_The two turtles had finally come to a truce of some sorts or so they thought. However while racing each other on the rooftops..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"Don't worry Leo I got yeh!"_

_"No Raph don't I can make it...I...I..."_

_"LEO!"_

_Suddenly Raph was on the ground and Leo was in his arms. Leo had almost fallen off the roof when a chunk of it gave way, Leo had struggled to get a grip on the side of the rooftop and had ended up falling. Raphael did the only thing he think of and that was to jump from his rooftop and down into the alley after Leo. Now Raph was lying on his side, his face scowled up in pain. Leo was in his arms._

_"Raph!" Leo snapped and he sat up and pushed Raph's arms away from him. "What the shell was that Raph?" He asked anger trying to push itself out of the depths of his voice._

_Raph lie numb with shock for a few moments before he pulled himself up and stared at Leo feeling the rage return. The rage he could not stop. "I jus' saved yer sorry shell from bein waxed and all yeh can do is yell at me?!" He scoffed, talk about ungrateful!_

_"That is what I mean Raph! Why did you save me? Why did you put your life in danger? Why didn't you let me fall!? Why? Why couldn't you have just spared yourself the risk of throwing your life away to save mine? WHY?" Leo spat out, the truce they had made only moments before crumbled into nothing again._

_"BECAUSE I LOVE YEH!" Raph wailed into the night, having a mental break down, more tears spilled upon the ground._

_WHAM_

_The two dismayed brothers never saw it coming._

.

.

.

.

_**End Flash back**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Raph bit back a retort. Instead he said this," Fine den, Leo. Push me away from yeh, push some one yeh love away, if it makes yeh happy!" He stood up and left his brother to his misery. Instead he found his own, he walked until he was on the far side of the cell away from Leo and he leaned into a corner and hugged his legs to his chest and turned his head to face the inside of his corner. His new strong hold...tears now falling by the dozen.

"What is all this about?" Rosemary's shocked voice reached Leonardo's and Raphael's ears. However Leo was too stunned to move and Raphael was to busy crying his heart out in the far corner. "What happened my little turtles?" She asked as if they would answer her. She noticed that one of Leo's cheeks was red with a slap. "Ohhhh...did you two have a fight? Is that why my little Raphie is in the corner crying? Shame on you Leo, what did you do to him?" Rosemary asked her voice filled with anger, she walked towards Leo. "You lame pathetic excuse for a brother! Look at what you did you made your little brother cry!" She took her hand and slapped Leo again except she slapped the other cheek, the one Raphael hadn't slapped. She stood up quickly and went to join Raphael, leaving the unresponsive Leo to suffer alone. "My poor little Raphie!" Rosemary cooed and she easily got Raphael to look at her. She cupped his cheeks in her hands. "Big bad Leo picking on my Raphie boy...here let me make it better..."

Raphael could have just died, suddenly he felt Rosemary's lips smack upon his. His body froze, he couldn't do anything but inwardly squirm.

Leo could have sworn his heart just stopped, he watched on in disgust as Rosemary deeply kissed Raphael. He couldn't move he felt his stomach churn all he could do was watch. What the shell kind of a big brother was he to let his younger brother be at the mercy of a demon like Rosemary?

Rosemary pulled away and let out a deep dreamy sigh clapping her hands together. "I hope that helped my little Raphie!" She giggled out before turning away, she stopped besides Leo. "You are the worst brother ever , Leonardo. I'm sure Raphael would be much happier without you here screwing up his life!" She hissed venomously as if she actually cared for Raphael which was a lie she cared not for the red masked turtle at all. This was all just part of her sick and twisted little game she liked to call 'fun.' "What kind of brother sits there and watches their younger brother become mentally scarred?" With that she walked out slamming the steel door shut.

Leo blocked out Rosemary's words, he timidly approached Raphael.

Raphael looked on in horror he was staring straight at Leo, however it seemed he did not see his older brother before him. suddenly his stomach flared in pain, acid and bile started to creep slowly up. Raphael turned away from his brother hiding in the shadows.

"Raph?"

"S-Shaddup..L-Leo...d-don't look at me...I..I.."

Leo closed his eyes as he listened to Raphael violently get sick.

.

..

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Me: o_o...

Rosemary:...Hellllllooooo? *Waves hand back in forth in my face* author...person? Hey?...I think I broke her...wait I broke the author that means...MUAHAHAHA! I can go about my evil plans! *Runs off cackling.*

Klunk: MEOW MOEW MEOW! - plz read and review! Thank you!-

So now we know how Leo and Raph were captured and why they are both ooc in this. Now we know why Raph is so broken. His spirit took a heavy toll before he and Leo had been captured. Now we all know why Raph hasn't been much of his self and same goes for Leo. They both had a gigantic fight and it led to this.

All this angst is making me cry! I literally almost started crying when I wrote this DX.

Where is Mikey when you need him!

Mikey: Right here!

THANK GOD! Take me away from this horrible world of down spiraling sadness DX

AND HOLY MOTHER OF SHELL! ROSEMARY KISSED RAPH! NOW IMMA BE SICK TOO DX *Runs to bathroom* Blaghghghghghghhghhghg

I don't..*Pant...* own...*pant* TMNT...

Poor Leo and Raph it looks like their resolve to live is almost shattered! Don't SURRENDER GUYS! WE LOVE YOU DX

I was listening to this while I wrote this chapter: watch?v=IJfMf5Surck&feature=relmfu

I dare you to try reading Raph's mental break down while listening to this song!

OH! I FORGOT THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER I'VE WRITTEN SO FAR IN THIS FANFIC! LET US ALL CRY AND HUG EACH OTHER NOW! ;_;

Also the part where Raph screams "I love yeh" to Leo is sbiling love!

No t-cest...perverts -_-


	10. TMNT iNSaNiTY ch9: In the black

Ch 9: Falling inside the black.

In a dimly lit cell there sat two brothers...two brothers that had been beaten down and broken. Two brothers who had been there for two months. Two brothers that had almost died more than once from their torture sessions. Two brothers...one with little hope...one with no hope. Blue hope...red no hope...The red masked turtle was never away from his blue masked brother. Only when did the demon of their nightmares come and strip one of them away was the only time they were apart. now the two were leaning against a wall, it had been only a few minutes after another merciless beating.

"Shhhh..." Soothed the blue masked turtle as he wiped away some blood trickling out of the red masked turtle's mouth. "It's okay Raph...it is okay." Oh how Leo wished desperately Raphael would speak his name.

After Rosemary had kissed Raphael a month or so ago the young turtle stopped talking. All he would ever do was lean against his brother and whimper on occasion whenever he needed Leonardo's attention... Raphael whimpered and buried his face into Leo's shoulder and tears mixed with blood slid down on his cheeks.

"We will be okay." Leonardo said soothingly as he gently stoked the top of Raphael's head, in a comforting way. "We've survived two months in this shell hole, Raph. I'm sure Rosemary is running out of ways to torture us, we'll be out soon and we'll be home and then you can start back sassing me like old times. It will be great..." Leo chuckled dryly. however when he got no answer from Raphael he let out a sigh of defeat and stopped talking and continued to gently rub Raphael's head. Leo couldn't help but wonder if the rest of his family were still looking for him or...thought him and Raph dead...Leo's hope was fading. He was starting to loose faith...in his own family. The guilt slashed at his insides, what kind of a brother, son and Leader was he? He was doubting his own family! For shame!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Back with Mikey and Don.**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Two months...two...without his older brothers. Mikey was about to go stir crazy with this unbearable waiting. He always asked Donatello about how many clues they found and how close were they to finding Leonardo and Raphael. Tonight he took Klunk out with him and placed the shredded cloth of Raphael's mask under the kitten's nose. "Search!" He said, hoping Klunk would be able to scent out Raphael.

The kitten looked up at Mikey's pleading eyes.

'You crazy turtle! What do I look like? A hound dog?' Klunk thought before reluctantly nodding his head and sniffing at the cloth letting Raphael's scent seep through his scent glands. He sniffed down low to the ground, his tail twitching, they were in the alley way again searching for any clues they might have overlooked, for Donatello only needed one last clue and he had searched every where in New York City... so Donatello thought he might have over looked this area he had done twice now, one thing he over looked was the blood, the other thing he over looked was the demon symbol under the stray trash can. Third times the charm? Right? Klunk's tail twitched, he truthfully tried but he kept coming to a dead trail at the place Leonardo's and Raphael's blood had once been. The small tabby kitten let out a mewl of dismay and turned to look over towards Michelangelo.

"It's okay Klunk." Michelangelo said soothingly to the saddened kitten. Michelangelo bent down and gathered Klunk into his arms, then stroked the tabby between the ears. "We will find Leo and Raph soon...somehow." He trailed off as he heard Donatello let out a sigh.

Donatello let out a sigh of frustration and leaned up against a building and shook his head, rubbing his temples. "We will find them...not tonight at least but we will."

The news made Mikey's heart ache, tears swelled in his blue orbs, yet he managed to keep them suspended and hold them in. He kept them at bay by blinking them rapidly away. He refused to be a cry baby any longer. He could remember as clear as crystal all the time that he needed his brothers they'd always be there for him to make everything better. This time the situation was flipped, reversed, as if in a mirrored world...this time Leonardo and Raphael needed him. This time Leonardo and Raphael needed Mikey to be strong for them. Mikey nodded in agreement," Yes. We will start fresh tomorrow! Besides..." He trailed off taking a quick glance around. "Seems as if a fog is rolling in..."

"Yeah, we should get home." Donatello mumbled before he picked up his equipment before stuffing them into his tool bag, the tools proved to be useless yet again. What used was the tools to Donatello when he found no reason of use to them? "Come on Mikey, Master Splinter might become worried for our safety." He gave his little brother a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

The two brothers did not get far however when they saw a silhouette of a shadow in the fog. Suddenly their visibility went to zero and they could only see the fog and the shadow figurine.

"Last clue boys." Said a young girl's voice, she clapped her hands and slipped out of the intense fog, now she could clearly be seen by the two brothers.

"Rosemary Nyx." Donatello said rather calmly, one would think he'd be yelling at this she-witch, yet no. He wasn't for he knew why Rosemary had came.

Mikey's body tensed as he glared at Rosemary, he felt Klunk squirm in his arms. He glanced down at the small kitten and saw Klunk bury his face under his chin.

"Awww!" Rosemary cooed, ignoring Donatello entirely, instead she turned her attention to Klunk. "What a cute little kitten!"

Mikey's grip on Klunk got tighter, fearing that Rosemary would snatch Klunk away from him and hurt him. "Y-You st-stay away from my little Klunkers!" He demanded, however one could painfully see that Mikey was terrified.

"Aw..." Rosemary said pouting," I just wanted to pet the precious little darling." She pretended to be offended at Mikey's demand.

"Rosemary.." Donatello began, stepping in between Mikey and Rosemary shielding his little brother, his bo staff at the ready, just in case. "What do you want?" His voice was serene, it held no threat nor did it hold sorrow.

"OH!" Rosemary said as if caught off guard. "I'm so sorry, I thought you'd want to see Leonardo and Raphael? Do you not? Oh, but you must, otherwise you wouldn't have gone on this wild little goose chase I set up for you. You see I did all this to send you running around in circles. There were no clues, well not real ones anyways, I staged the whole thing. I was the one that left that shredded piece of Raphael's mask behind. I was the one that took some blood from your brothers and dumped it on to the ground of this alley way...Oh but of course seeing as smart as you are my precious little Donatello you figured it out that I was messing with you, eventually? That this was all a lie to get you worked up? I knew long ago that you had figured out this was all a fraud...you realized it about half a month ago... Then you have the nerve to lie to your younger brother a few weeks after, you kept feeding him lies telling him you found more clues and you were close to finding your older brothers..." Rosemary absent mindedly twirled a lock of her dark raven hair and continued to speak formally as if this were a casual meeting. "So...now you have come, you dared to challenge me, dared me to show my face. So now I am here, now what, genius?"

"Take us to see our brothers" Donatello was \not at all concerned by the threatening tone in Rosemary's voice. He stood calm and collective...unlike Mikey...

Mikey stood shaking his shell off, not literally, of course.

"Good answer." Rosemary replied simply, smirking. She beckoned the two forward and with a snap of her fingers a portal appeared next to her. "Hurry along, jump right on it, it will lead you to your brothers. Quickly now, my patience runs thin."

"Come along, Mikey." Donatello whispered to his younger brother, still calm and level headed.

"Donnie, how can we trust her? How do we know she won't use her demonic magic to send us to some bizarre world?" Michelangelo half seriously and half jokingly.

Donatello gave Michelangelo a serious gaze," We don't have a choice Mikey. Rosemary is our only link to getting to our brothers, she is the only way, the only choice, the only lead...if she leaves without us I fear that the probability of seeing our brothers again and alive is a one out of one hundred chance..."

"Ah..." Rosemary let out a content sigh. "You are so very much alive and full of fresh energy!" She clapped her hand together in clear enjoyment. "Unfortunately..." She began her voice growing dark and solemn. "I cannot say the same about your brothers.."

Michelangelo saw Donatello's fist grip his bo staff harder, like a vice. Mikey could tell that the brainiac was about to loose his cool.

"What do you mean?" Donatello managed to force himself to speak, trying with all his might to keep his voice level, but shell, was this demonic she-child ticking him off!

"They aren't new anymore!" Rosemary cried in a woe-is-me voice. "They are sooo worn down, bruised, cut up...maimed...for lack of a better word. Hell, I even broke one of them! He won't eat, won't talk, he won't even scream for mercy in my torture sessions anymore! All he does is hide next to his brother and whimper like the good little turtle he is!"

This news shocked Michelangelo. What did that she-witch to do his brothers to break one of them? No it couldn't be, it had to be a lie, Leonardo was too determined to give up and Raphael was too stubborn and unbreakable! "You are lying." Mikey said, his voice void of emotion.

"Oh...but little turtle of mine." Rosemary giggled, her voice was filled with a brag. " I knew just how to break that one...oh yes...he is so fearful of me, so timid. He pulls himself into his shell, metaphorically speaking, before the sight of me. Pathetic, actually. I hoped for more fire in him, he is not fun anymore!" She crossed her arms in a mocking pout. "Go and see for yourself, I may have lied to you for almost two months however I swear this is the dead truth, take it or leave it!"

"That is it." Michelangelo huffed before he slipped past Donatello and towards the portal. "Leo, Raph, hang on bros, little brother Michelangelo is a' coming!" Mikey inhaled a deep breath, without a second thought Mikey took a leap of faith and vanished into the portal.

"Whoa, Mikey! Wait up!" Donatello called as he too jumped into the portal after his little orange masked brother, fearing that he might loose him as well.

Rosemary smirked sinisterly as the portal closed. "Let the family reunion...and the games...begin." She vanished from her spot letting out a cackling and gleeful laughter as she did so. Her demonic voice echoed through the foggy streets of New York city just as the sun began to peek over the buildings, chasing away the fog.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Me: o_o oh...SHELL!...she's got Mikey and Donnie too! Oh heavens! What shall Rosemary do now that she has them all in her clutches?! Stay tuned to find out! - I don't own TMNT- Only I know what will happen in this dark and twisted story full of much angst, oh and how I wish for all of you to read and enjoy it! MUST KEEP WRITING!

Special thanks to: Who am I. Well. I'm just Me , No more love, NJ7009, Sparklespepper and ZoeythePinkNinja for all the great reviews! Love you all! Thank you for taking interest in my story and thank you for all the positive things you have said! I look forward to seeing your reviews every time I come online and on to Fanfiction! Thank you so very much this all means so much to me!


	11. TMNT iNSaNiTY ch 10: Comatose

CH 10: Comatose

"Where are they?"

Leo's eyes snapped open, he could have sworn...no it was impossible. Shock coiled inside of him like a snake, his heart thudded against his chest. That couldn't have been Donatello he had just heard, was he going insane? No, it couldn't have been it wasn't possible it just couldn't be it...could it?

"Right this way my dear Donatello! Oh, do hurry along Michelangelo, stop fussing over that mangy cat of yours!" Rosemary's voice echoed like nails scraping upon a chalkboard.

"His name is Klunk, and he isn't mangy!" Michelangelo shot back.

Leo felt shock slither up his spine like a snake, he had never heard Michelangelo so upset and angered in his life. "Raph.." Leo nudged the red masked turtle next to him, gingerly. "Raph...Rosemary has Donatello and Michelangelo."

Raphael's eyes fluttered open and he gave Leonardo a distant look, unresponsive almost. He stared into his older brothers eyes as if trying to soak in the fact that Rosemary had capture Donatello and Michelangelo as well. He gave Leonardo a blink of his amber orbs before closing his eyes.

Leonardo felt pangs of sorrow scream within him, sorrow for his brother. The once strong, stubborn and seemingly unbreakable spirit of his red masked brother seemed to have shattered like a glass ball falling upon the floor and breaking into millions of pieces. Leonardo never imagined he'd come to see the day when one of his little brothers lost all hope. Leonardo placed a hand on Raphael's shoulder and spoke timidly," Raph...I..I'm going to go and try to hear what Rosemary and our younger siblings are talking about, okay?"

Raphael's amber eyes snapped open and he gave his blue masked brother such a broken look. 'You are leavin me?' His expression seemed to convey.

"Only for a moment." Leonardo promised, he wrapped his arms around Raphael and hugged him with great care before letting him go and struggling to his feet. His body ached with the motion, he let out a small groan and shook his head, no time for weakness, not now. He walked to his bed and gathered up the blanket and went over to Raphael and covered his younger sibling with it. Hoping it would provide Raphael with some sense of security.

With shaking arms Raphael took the blanket and pulled it over his head with a small whimper of fear.

Leonardo let out a rather disappointed sigh. 'Apparently not...' The blue masked turtle shook his head in disapproval. "I'll be back." Leonardo reassuringly said before turning away and walking into the middle of the steel cell, his eyes focused on the wall on which the steel door would appear.

"Right in here." Rosemary's voice came clearly now, Leonardo knew she was standing right outside the cell, the door would appear at any moment now.

"In where?" Came Michelangelo's confused voice," All I see is a steel wall-"

Leonardo braced himself as the steel door come into view, suddenly it flew open and Donatello and Michelangelo, weaponless, came crashing into the cell as Rosemary pushed them. He saw Rosemary back away quickly and the steel door vanished with a slam. No words could express the overwhelming joy and fear that flooded Leonardo at this point. The joy springing from seeing his younger brothers for the first time in two long months and the terror hissing at him as he now realized that his younger brothers would be subject to torture for Rosemary's sick amusement.

"LEO!" Michelangelo cried catching sight of his older brother, he ran over and literally jumped at the blue masked turtle before hugging him with one arm, the other arm was clutched around Klunk.

Leonardo's body tensed up and his recent bruises and injuries cried out in aching pain. His face paled slightly and he let out a small chuckle. "careful there, Mikey. I'm not at one hundred percent right at the moment."

"Leo." Said Donatello as he stepped forward giving Leonardo a look over before his face turned into one of worry and he frowned as he pinpointed many bruises and cuts on the eldest's body.

"I'm not as bad as I look." Leonardo assured the two before pulling away from Michelangelo's hug, biting his bottom lip as his thoughts were spiraled back to Raphael's current condition. If Donatello wanted someone to worry about then it should be Raphael. "Don't worry about me."

"Hey? Where's Raphie boy?" Michelangelo asked, his gaze sweeping the room in search of his red masked brother.

Leonardo took a sharp intake of breath, he had been fearing that question. "If you want to worry about some one.." He said quietly before he let his own gaze rest on the place where he had left Raphael. "Worry about Raph."

Michelangelo looked at the blanket Raphael was concealed under, his eyes round like the moon. "Is...Is he...is he-"

"No Mikey." Leonardo said quickly trying to chase the ghostly thought out of his younger brother's mind. "However...he isn't...quite himself at the moment." Leonardo hated the way that Raphael was a shell -no pun intended- of his former self. It was all the she-devil's fault that Rosemary Nyx's fault, it was also partially his fault as well. No matter how much Raphael tried to convince him otherwise, Leonardo felt half guilty for what had befallen his red masked brother. "Raphael?" Leonardo's voice was delicate and quiet as if he were to speak any louder it might break Raphael even more. He slowly approached his concealed brother, he bent down and said," Raphael...Donatello and Michelangelo are here to see you."

There was no answer from Raph, however the red masked turtle did peek out from under the blanket to look at his brothers. Raphael felt pangs of joy blossom within him as he saw his younger brothers standing before him. The pangs of joy were feeble but nonetheless it was the first time he had felt joy in so long. He longed to call out to them, he wished he could. He was desperate for them to hear his voice, he wanted to tell them he was alright, he wished to pull himself up and go over and give Michelangelo a noogie and call him 'chuckle head' and give Donatello a small punch on the shoulder...but damn was he so drained, he was so exhausted...All he was able to manage to do was stare at his brothers and give them a blink of his eyes to let them know that he saw them.

Michelangelo was the first to reach Raphael, the orange masked turtle placed Klunk down besides him and then wrapped his arms around Raphael. He was so thankful to see his brother again, however dark terror seeped through him. So this is what Rosemary was talking about, that she-demon had broken...broken Raphael..."Oh Raphie.." He whispered in a saddened tone.

Raphael summoned every ounce of physical strength, he had left, to offer and wrapped his shaking arms around Michelangelo and gave his younger brother a feeble pat on his shell.

Donatello briskly walked over and joined his brothers in the hug, patting Raphael on the shoulder and talking to him," We are here, big bro." Said the purple masked turtle. They sat there hugging each other and Donatello and Michelangelo started to talk about everything Leonardo and Raphael had missed out on in the two months they had been gone without a trace.

Raphael was the first to take notice that Leonardo wasn't there and he was standing off by himself looking at them. Raphael stared into his brothers gaze, he saw Leonardo catch sight of him and Leonardo stared back. Raphael inhaled deeply allowing the refreshing air to seep into his hurting lungs, slowly he let himself exhale, taking his precious time with the action.

"You okay Raphie boy?" Michelangelo asked, tilting his head so his blue orbs would meet with Raphael's amber ones.

Raphael gave his younger brother a simple nod of the head before he went back to staring deeply into the eyes of Leonardo wondering what his older brother was thinking. Raphael so desperately wished he could speak, wished he could tell his brothers what was wrong with him. However talking caused him excruciating agony, the insides of his esophagus was ravaged it was the truth and it was no understatement. The kiss Rosemary had given him a month or so ago had sent a hot brand of fire scorching into his mouth and down into his esophagus and raging inside of him before flickering and dying just before it reached his chest cavity. Even breathing was an arduous challenge to the red masked ninja. The dull ache of the fire still pained him, it slept soundly like a sleeping lion but when he tried to speak, however, the lion of his agony would thrust back it's ugly head and roar, thus causing an extremely painful shuddering flare to act up inside of him. However seeing as boneheaded as Raphael was he wanted to give talking one last shot. He gave Leonardo a serious look, then with a deep intake of breath and another exhale he braced himself.

Leonardo's gaze locked with Raphael's pain filled amber orbs. He watched his younger brother take a deep breath and listened as Michelangelo ask Raph if he was alright. Leonardo saw Raphael give Michelangelo a simple nod before looking up at him once more. Leonardo couldn't help but wish he knew what Raphael's thought process was at the moment. It was then Leonardo saw Raphael take one last gulp of air...and then...

"L-" Raphael felt the lion of pain throw back its head and roar. His throat caught fire with flaming embers, his lungs constricted, the flames bit at the insides of him like deadly vipers. Raphael let out a dismayed and painful grunt as he dislodged himself from Donatello and Michelangelo's hug.

"Raph?" Donatello said, his voice uneasy now and filling with unmistakable worry.

Raphael managed to struggle away from his brothers. Shell, he hated this so much, never had he wished for his younger siblings to see him so venerable and weak like this, Suddenly the blaze went galloping towards his chest cavity, he let out a painful gasp, blood starting to force its way out of him. Suddenly Raphael was on his feet, with a great burst of adrenaline he half ran half stumbled into the shadows of the cell, he fell on to his hands and knees his breathing coming in ragged pants. There in the shadows he coughed up a pool of dark crimson blood upon the silver ground. However, even if Raphael was shrouded by the shadows he was certain his brother's could detect the scent of blood and guess what had happened. He panted struggling to catch his breath, suddenly he was wrapped into a comforting hug. He shuddered and leaned into the hug, his breathing hitching every so often, finally the flare of the raging fire started to cool and he regained control of his erratic breathing.

Leo wiped the blood off of the corners of Raphael's mouth and asked seriously," Raphael are you alright?"

Raphael gave Leonardo a simple shaking nod of the head, course he was alright. If coughing up blood and the inside of your throat burned like some one kept shoving the sun into it every time you tried to talk was considered being alright, then sure he guessed he was.

"Don.." Leonardo's voice was unsure as he turned to face his purple masked brother. "Don, do you think you could check over Raphael and find out what is bothering him so much?"

Donatello nodded in agreement. "Sure Leo, however I require that you step aside." his voice was level yet worry still consumed him. He knew not what he would discover upon examining Raphael and frankly he wished he didn't have to find out, however if it meant helping Raphael and helped him improve on his current condition the Donatello would risk his discomfort in helping his red masked brother. He was just about to check when all of a sudden the cell door morphed on the wall and in stepped a young boy.

The boy that had slipped inside the cell closely resembled Rosemary. Yet his hair was pure white, not raven black, and his eyes were blue , not red, and he wore a black jacket..

Leonardo quickly jumped to his feet, instinctively he reached for his pair of katana only to feel like an idiot when he remembered he was weaponless.

The young boy held up one of his hands," Please...no need for alarm." Said he, his voice was soft and understanding. "My sister, Rosemary Nyx, would like to invite all of you to a picnic out in her garden."

"Picnic?" Michelangelo scoffed out," You mean more like a feast on which she can dine upon our turtle flesh?"

"Wait? You are Rosemary's twin brother?" Donatello questioned, crossing his arms as he gave the young boy a glare.

"How did you figure it out?" The boy asked, crossing his own arms and studying the turtles before him.

"You look a lot like her." Donatello said putting it rather bluntly.

"A smart one you are, indeed." Said the boy, "My sister described you all very well." With that the boy approached the masked ninjas and bowed respectfully to them. "I'm Skye, Skye Nyx, but please call me Skye." Said he before standing up straight again.

Leonardo watched as Skye bowed to them, he felt his recent fear flicker and vanish into nothing. Leonardo couldn't quite put his finger on it but something about Skye seemed to differ greatly from Rosemary. Then it hit him, Skye seemed to have a calm and peaceful aura surrounding him. 'So unlike his sister..' Leonardo thought to himself. Pondering the differences between Skye and Rosemary. He gave a bow to Skye and nodded before speaking," I'm Leonardo Hamato." He said, his voice steady and calm, as if all his worries had been chased away due to Skye's calming aura. "These are my brothers..." He trailed off pointing towards his three younger siblings. "Raphael Hamato...Donatello Hamato and Michelangelo Hamato."

"I am honored to meet you." Skye said honestly before giving the four brothers a smile. "Come, Rosemary will not enjoy being kept waiting." He turned from them, beckoning them with a flick of his wrist. He walked away and through the door.

"Come." Leonardo told his brothers, he kneeled down and helped Raphael to his feet. "Let us go."

"Leo? Can we trust him?" Michelangelo said, his voice a whisper.

"Yes Mikey...I think we can."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Me: So now we know the full extent of the mystery of why Raphael isn't talking, and what...the shell? Rosemary has a brother? But not only that but a twin brother? And how is Leo sure he can trust Skye?! And what of this picnic of which Skye speaks?! What are Skye's true intentions? What does Rosemary have planned now for our favorite turtles? What other major plots twists are to come?! What shall happen next? OH THE TORMENTING SUSPENSE!

All I ask for you to do is please read, enjoy and review if you wish! It would make a young girl who is stuck -being sick sucks- at home leap for joy! ENJOY PLEASE!

Le-damn I believe now that this is my longest chapter? Maybe I don't know, who cares! I would like to thank once again all my loyal reviewers! Your reviews make writing this story worth the effort! 333 I love you all!

Except you Rosemary...you demon child! :I


	12. TMNT iNSaNiTY ch 11: Pressure

Ch 11: Pressure.

"Ah!" Rosemary's voice was content as she sipped at her tea, she saw her brother Skye and the turtles venture out into her garden. The garden was beautiful, the were high walls of steel surrounding it, yet one could see the sky and the sun's rays were pouring down into the lush greens of the flowering garden. There were rows of many wild flowers, roses, tiger lilies, tulips, petunias almost any flower known to man kind could be found all right here in her garden. Then there were weeping willow trees of plenty scattered around, there were cherry blossom trees and fruit trees, there were paths cut through the garden, paved of course. There were ponds filled with Kio fish and many other assortments of fish. One could hear the sweet songs of the birds chirping through the air, the hum of the humble bumble bee, the croaked of toads and frogs. It was more like a forest, well, according to Rosemary's standards the first half of it was a garden and the second half was a forest. Squirrels of all sizes and colors scurried around picking up acorns and retreating to their burrows, eyes belonging to foxes peeked out through the brush, never daring to venture into the garden.

"Alright Rosemary, what is this all about?"

Rosemary turned her head to hear Leonardo addressing her. She smiled and then out of no where she conjured up the trutles' weapons. She threw the weapons at their feet and said sweetly," I thought you'd enjoy some exercise. Go a head and take your weapons and spar, you must keep your strength up dears, I need you alive when...he..comes."

"MY BABIES!" Michelangelo cried as he gathered his nunchakus in his arms. "I'LL NEVER PART WITH YOU AGAIN!" He kissed them and hugged them to his chest.

Donatello blinked and rolled his eyes, for shell's sake only Mikey could pull off still being ridiculous in the face of an enemy. He bent down and scooped up his bo staff and glared at Rosemary as if expecting her to make a move.

Klunk sat next to Michelangelo's feet and he too rolled his eyes at his master's immaturity.

Leo quickly gathered up his two paired katana and held them at the ready, his body tense in case Rosemary should decide to attack.

Raphael watched his sai drop at his feet, he kneeled down, ignoring the pain squirming within him and snatched them up and then stood, glaring at Rosemary, his eyes narrowed in defiance.

"Oh? What is this?" Rosemary said, as if dumbstruck, she stared into Raphael's eyes. "Ah, my little Turtle, has your fire finally returned?" She asked of him, there was no answer but a grunt of annoyance, she smiled and went back to sipping her tea. "Show them around Skye! I'm sure they have all been dying to get some fresh air, off with you then." She shooed waving her hand.

"First...who is this he, that wants us alive?" Leonardo asked, his voice slightly threatening as he stared deeply into Rosemary's blood red eyes.

"All in due time, my little turtle! Now be gone with you! I am very busy trying to enjoy the lovely scenery of my beautiful garden and my divine tea." Rosemary said, batting her black eye lashes.

Leonardo was just about to start a full blown argument with Rosemary when he felt someone place a hand on his shoulder. He glanced back to see Skye staring at him shaking his head.

"Come, you do not wish to disturb Rosemary when she is in a mood like this one. She is rarely in such a kind mood and when you anger her then you might as well start making your own grave stone." Skye warned, his voice low and filled with urgency. "Come, we shall go enjoy the fresh air."

Leonardo let out an irritated sigh, shell did Rosemary get under his shell. He reluctantly took the advice of Skye and he and his brothers followed the white haired boy to another part of the garden, a mile away from Rosemary.

"Who is this person Rosemary talks about?" Asked Leonardo, his hands still clenched around the handles of his pair of katana, he was tense, not at all relaxed as one might expect him to be.

"That...I cannot say." Skye said with great regret," I wish I could however I am not allowed to say his name, we angel warriors fear him with such a passion that we have always hid in the high mountains millions of miles away from New York city...where he dwells..."

"Then why are you here?" Donatello chimed in.

"I'm here because my sister requires it so...I fear you all will find out in due time why she needs me here..." Skye mumbled, looking down at the ground in shame.

"Thanks anyway, Skye." Leonardo said, trying to sound grateful," You have been kind to my brothers and I so far and we are grateful for that. You are so unlike your sister...why is that?"

"My mother was a demon, my father was an angel they mated and had Rosemary and I...Rosemary...she wasn't always evil and a tyrant. There was one time where she was pure, the most innocent demonic angel you'd ever meet...however due to a fight our parents split up, my father took me and my mother took Rosemary and when I met up with her after al these years she had changed...I could only assume my mother had been cruel enough to break her and now Rosemary can only act like she does because that was all she knew how to act like while growing up. Think of it as a strong hold, she only acts like this because this was her shield, her sanctuary, the way she defended herself against the wrath of our mother. An old proverb says that children are born innocent until tainted with ways of wickedness such as my mother to Rosemary. All Rosemary was taught to do was be evil, uncaring, cold, unloving, now that is all she knows how to be. I on the other hand was fortunate to have my father raise me, however there is one thing that Rosemary and I share, we both have honor to those we serve or to those part of our family. Honor and love for each other are the only things that are the same between Rosemary and I." Skye finished with a sorrowful sigh as he rubbed his arms with his hands. "I only wish there was some way to change Rosemary for the better but she has slipped down too far into the path of insanity to be save, it is too late for her."

"Not true." Leonardo said shaking his head at Skye's speech. "Master Splinter, my sensei, my father, is always telling us it is never too late to change some one, that they can still be saved, however in order for us to save them, they have to willingly agree, want to be saved..."

"Then..I assume my sister does not want saving." Skye mumbled shoving his hands in his pockets," For I have tried many times to save her from herself and yet she is still no closer to changing then when I started trying a year ago."

"It isn't your fault." Donatello said, coming over and patting Skye on the shoulder. "If she doesn't want to be saved then there isn't anything you can do, all you can do is try and hold on to the hope that one day she will change."

"I fear she never will, however that doesn't mean I should give up hope.." Skye whispered then smiled brightly. "Thank you, my ninja friends, I owe you for this. I shall find some way to repay you back...I promise."

Michelangelo shook his head," Hey you don't owe us anything! You just being here Skye and being helpful to us and reassuring is all that we need? Right guys?"

"Right!"

"Hey? Where's Raphael?" Leonardo asked, he had not noticed that his red masked brother had slipped away.

"Huh where did he-?" Donatello began to say...

"I believe he is over there, taking a nap in that rose bed." Skye commented pointing towards a rose bed, and sure enough there Raphael was curled up sleeping soundly.

Leonardo couldn't help the smile that came to his face," Ah well, at least he isn't trying to start a fight with Rosemary like he usually does."

"Well now that we know Raph is safe...shall we have a sparring session? Oh great and powerful Leonardo!" Michelangelo said bowing to his older brother playfully mocking him.

"Alright Mikey!" Leo smirked, getting into a battle stance," You asked for it!"

"COWABUNGA!" Michelangelo cried.

The two jumped at each other their weapons clashing with each other, they dodged each other's blows and rolled away from each other when they go to close in combat.

"Shall we spar, Donatello?" Skye asked turning his attention to the purple masked turtle.

"Sure why not?" Donatello shrugged and then they too joined in the fray.

Suddenly there was a splash, Michelangelo had last his footing and fallen into a pond, a Kio fish rocketed from the pond and headed straight towards a sleeping Raphael. "uh...oh..."

The fish landed right inside of Raphael's open mouth and the water crashed down upon him. The red masked turtle jumped up from his once peaceful slumber and spat the fish out on the ground and then hugged himself, shivering. He glared as he was pointing towards Michelangelo who was still sitting in the shallow pond," You!" He said, with that he grabbed his sai and then ran straight for Michelangelo.

Michelangelo's eyes went wide, he didn't move, Raphael had just spoke, wait...Raphael! EEP! Michelangelo scrambled out of the pond and bolted. "AHHH!" He cried as Raphael chased after him around and around in circles.

"Did Raph just..?" Leo asked in disbelief.

"He...talked..." Donatello said in a hushed voice.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

Me: HUZZAH! RAPHIE BOY TALKED FOR THE FIRST TIME IN MONTHS! GOOD JOB MIKEY! And no Raph won't really hurt Mikey XD he is just mad XD

Anyways plz Read and review!

Thank you for reading!

Well now we seem to know now we can blame Rosemary's mother for what Rosemary became...and who is this "HE" person Rosemary said?

WHO KNOWS

OH WAIT I DO XD But I cannot reveal it just yet XD.

You'll have to wait! MUHAAHAHAHAHAAHAH-

Rosemary: HEY LAUGHING EVILY IS MY JOB!

ME: STFU I'M THE AUTHOR! I may do as I please, demon!

Rosemary: *Double face palm* Here she goes again!

Skye: o_o uhm...please come back later we are experiencing some technical difficulties


	13. TMNT iNSaNiTY ch12: Ignorance

Ch 12: Ignorance

"M'fine." Raphael kept telling Leonardo over and over, becoming quite ticked off at Leonardo being a mother-hen yet again. "M'fine..."

"Leonardo." Skye said, "I think Raphael is fine, you need not worry about him for now. What...er who... you must worry about is Rosemary.." Trailing off he glanced over his own shoulder, seeing his sister coming this way.

Leonardo and his brothers readied themselves, holding their weapons at the ready, however this did next to nothing, for Rosemary did not seem fearful as she approached.

In fact Rosemary walked right over to Leonardo and walked straight into the tip of a katana blade and kept walking, the sword plunged deep within her stomach, she kept going until the tip of the katana was jutting out of her back.

The group looked on mortified, all except Skye whom had seen his sister do crazy stunts like this before.

"What is the matter my little turtles?" Asked Rosemary, seeming to feel nothing at all as her blood splattered all over her and washed down her dress, mixing it with white and crimson. "Not used to seeing an enemy still standing after a blow like this?" She backed away, releasing herself from the katana, slowly her stomach healed before them and the blood dissolved. "Take them back to the cell, Skye. I have plans for that one..." She pointed at Michelangelo," For tonight."

"No." Raphael managed to say, his voice was cold. "Don't touch'im..." His fists tightened against his sai, he was glaring at Rosemary with a burning hatred.

Rosemary turned to Raphael and walked straight up to him, her piercing red eyes locked a fierce gaze with Raphael, the two stood there, hatred sparking around them. "Take them to their cell." Rosemary hissed to Skye," They may keep their weapons, I have no further use of their weapons, as of now."

Skye gave the turtles such a pleading look that they followed him back towards the cell. "You mustn't anger her like that again!" He said turning around to face Raphael. Skye's face was pale," Who knows what she will do to Michelangelo now!?"

Michelangelo's face paled slightly, and he held Klunk closed to him, worry pricking at his thudding heart. " What is the worst she could do? Stick me with a few pins and needles, ooohh I'm so scared! Ahahaahah!" He tried joking, hoping it would make himself feel the slightest better however it seemed to only drive him to feel worse.

Skye's face paled even more and shook his head at Michelangelo's naive question. "Let us just say...looks can kill in this case..." He warned the orange masked turtle darkly. "Hurry into the cell, if Rosemary finds out you aren't in there, she may make Michelangelo's torture worse!" He ushered them into the cell and slipped in with them all and the steel door closed leaving them inside the cell.

"Skye, I hate to ask this of you, but can you help us...escape?" Leonardo tried to choose his words carefully however there were no other words he could think of to ask for help.

Skye began to shake and he backed up against the cell wall. "N-No I'm sorry Leonardo it would go against my honor to betray my sister, I am sorry but I cannot help you!"

"No...I'm sorry Skye, I shouldn't have asked that of you." Leonardo shook his head and let out a defeated sigh," I shouldn't have asked you to go against your honor. for without honor then what are we?"

"Nothin' but thugs." Raphael mumbled as if Leonardo had asked him the question instead of Skye.

"Yes.." Skye said as he clamed himself by breathing deeply. "You know of meditation, yes?"

"Master Splinter has us meditate all the time." Donatello said walking over to join them," Are you suggesting we meditate? Mikey looks like he could use it to calm his...nerves..."

"W-Who me?" Michelangelo smiled nervously stuttering," Oh no bro, I'm not nervous not at all what made you think I was-AIEEEEEEEEEE!" Michelangelo jumped up screaming, only to notice it was Klunk whom had licked him upon the hand. He looked at his brothers, he saw them smirking and he chuckled.

"My point exactly." Donatello smirked," Well then shall we meditate?"

"Well if it will do us some good, then yes." Michelangelo agreed, joining his brothers.

"Fine." Raphael mumbled before settling down upon the floor and then closing his eyes.

"Agreed." Leonardo sunk down to the floor and he too closed his eyes.

Soon enough the four turtles and Skye were sitting in a circle all of them meditating, surprisingly enough Klunk was in the middle of the circle his eyes closed, his tail curled around his petite frame.

Suddenly the door to the cell opened and Rosemary stepped into the room. "I trust you all are doing well, yes?" She walked over to the turtles and her brother, stopping a few inches short of them.

"Yes." Skye said quickly sparing the turtles of having to answer his insane sister. For he knew quite well what acts of atrocity his sister was able to commit.

"Ah, I am ever so glad." Rosemary giggled with glee. "Come Skye, you are to wait outside while I torture these misbehaved ruffians."

Skye looked towards the four brothers and mouthed them an apology, he reluctantly stood up and forced himself to leave. The steel door locked behind him and he slumped down besides the wall, he braced himself for the torture that was going to transpire upon Michelangelo.

.

.

.

.

.

"Alright..." Rosemary said, her nails shifting into gigantic claws, she stepped towards Michelangelo in a painstakingly slow pace. "No one moves, lest you want me to make Mikey's punishment worse than I intend it to be."

Michelangelo gulped and tightened his grip upon Klunk and shivered as Rosemary got ever so closer, like a creeping spider.

Rosemary now loomed over Michelangelo, a devilish smile appeared on her face, she raised her claws high about to strike down upon the orange masked turtle-

A feral hiss filled the air, a flash of orange fur, a scream...

Klunk had escaped from Michelangelo's grasp, he jumped at Rosemary with all his might, his instincts screaming at him to protect his master, with mouth open he landed upon Rosemary's face and bit down upon the she-demon and his claws sunk deep within her skin.

Rosemary screamed in dismay and grabbed onto Klunk, she ripped him off of her and chucked him away, she turned away covering the right side of her face clutching it and screaming.

"KLUNK!"

One would have thought the poor little kitten would have crashed into the wall and broken every bone in his body and died, however luckily for Klunk...here is what truthfully happened.

Klunk was flung away from Rosemary sent spiraling towards the wall, he braced himself for impact, however he felt himself being caught in strong arms. He opened his eyes expecting to see his master but he saw Raphael instead, Raphael had caught him. Klunk would have purred, however...his mouth was full.

"Raphie boy! You saved my little Klunkers!" Mikey came rushing up to Raphael and Klunk, Raphael set Klunk down gently. Mikey came to a stop and kneeled down by the little tabby kitten. "Klunk! You are safe!"

Suddenly Klunk let out a choking sound and started to heave.

Michelangelo's eyes went wide and looked perplexed," Klunk?" He asked quietly. "Are you sick buddy?"

All of a sudden Klunk yakked up something round and red, it rolled on the floor and about touched Michelangelo's feet.

"ROSEMARY'S EYE!" Michelangelo screamed jumping away from the red eye," DON'T LET IT TOUCH ME! EW! EW! EW!"

Turns out Klunk had snatched Rosemary's eye right out of it's socket. Rosemary rushed over, picked her eye up off of the ground, gave the turtles a dark and threatening look with her left eye then bared her teeth at Klunk. "This...isn't over!" She hissed as she ran out of the room, the cell door closing with a crashing boom.

.

.

.

.

..

me: GO KLUNKERS! GO KLUNKERS! YOU INSANE LITTLE KITTEN TAKE THAT ROSEMARY YOU DEMON! WOOOOOOOOOOOT!

And eewwwww Rosemary's right eye... e.e

Plz Read and review! Thank you!


	14. TMNT iNSaNiTY ch13: Dance with the devil

CH 13: Dance with the devil

Donatello was sitting next to a wall leaning upon it, rubbing his head with his hands. "My head.." He mumbled. He had just been subjected to torture by Rosemary an hour ago Rosemary had come and took him away into a chamber with an electric shock chair, he was thrown into it and strapped down and shocked multiple times. Now here he was being checked on by Skye.

"Hold still, Donatello! I cannot check you over if you keep flinching." Skye said gently while he placed his hand upon Donatello's forehead. His hand lingered there for a second and he pulled away, getting to his feet. "You shall be fine." He announced," No permanent damage has been done."

Suddenly it was as if Donatello's headache had vanished as Skye pulled away, his head nor body no longer hurt, he saw Skye's face pale, however he didn't ask of Skye what was wrong.

"M'gonna kill dat witch." Raphael grumbled standing next to Donatello, leaning against the wall, his arms crossed and his amber eyes glowing with hate for Rosemary.

"Raphael, we are still healing, we shouldn't do anything rash right now." Leonardo warned his brother placing his hand upon Raphael's shoulder.

Raphael turned his glare on his brother and was about to respond in a retort when he saw how pleading Leo's expression was. He blinked and smiled sadly, " Kay bro.." He mumbled and wrapped his arms around Leonardo and hugged his older brother to reassure him he wouldn't do anything foolish.

"Thank you Raphael." Leonardo mumbled before pulling away from the hug and kneeling down besides Donatello. "Donnie? You okay, bro?"

"Y-Yeah...the head ache is gone." Donatello stammered before getting to his feet. "It just vanished I'm not sure how but...the pain is gone..." He turned to Skye," Thanks for checking on me Skye..."

Skye nodded slowly, he rubbed at his temples," No problem, Donatello, I must go now, Rosemary will be wondering where I am off to and if she ever found out that..." He trailed off shaking his head furiously," Never mind I must go." With that he vanished from the room leaving the turtles alone.

"I just don't get it...my head ache just vanished it doesn't add up.." Donatello mumbled to himself, twiddling his thumbs, how could his head ache just disappear like that?

"Stop worrying so much, Donnie." Michelangelo said, clutching his right arm which was in a cast for Rosemary had broken his arm in a torture session. " The pain is gone and that is good right? You agree with me don't you.." He trailed off turning to look at Raphael," Right Raphie boy? It is good that Donatello's head ache is gone!"

" Yeh." Raphael mumbled," Great..." The red masked turtle went silent and spoke no more continuing to stare at the cell wall where the steel door would appear so many times before. His gaze was intent and deep, as if he were waiting and watching for Rosemary to slip through the door, hoping for her to. As if he wanted to wring the little witch's neck.

Michelangelo shrugged and said," Hey Donatello it could be much worse, I mean at least you don't have a broken arm!" He joked, laughing however he stopped when Leonardo gave him a 'not funny' glare.

"It isn't funny, Mikey." Leonardo scolded gently disapproving at his brother's weak attempt at humor.

"Sorry bro, I was just trying to lift the tension is all." Michelangelo grumbled before he settled down into a sit, Klunk joining him. He picked Klunk up and sat the kitten on his lap and sat there absent mindedly petting Klunk's orange fur.

Just then, the steel door appeared it came bursting open with a loud boom, in stepped Rosemary, her eyes wild, she had put her right eye back into her socket and it had healed back in place. Her gaze landed on Klunk and Michelangelo, her face twisted into a menacing scowl. "You and the cat, come here!" She snarled her voice high pitched and deadly. "Both of you must be punished! I will kill that cat and beat you to the inch of your life Michelangelo-" Suddenly she was knocked off of her feet and flew across the room and banged into the steel wall. She groaned and sat up clutching her head that was cracked open by a blade of a katana...

"No!" Leonardo spat, his two katana blades at the ready, his eyes dark with hate. "You shall never touch my younger siblings again!" With that he charged at Rosemary, screaming in defiance as he slashed away at her stomach with his other blade.

Rosemary screeched and her nails morphed into claws and she rolled away, dodging and then she jumped at Leonardo drilling her claws into his left arm.

Leonardo let out a splitting cry of agony and tore himself away from Rosemary's claws, blood splattered the ground. Leonardo caught a glimpse of his brothers watching on in terror, he gritted his teeth, what had he gotten himself into this time? Well there wasn't going back, he would fight Rosemary to the death if he had to if it meant saving his brothers.

Rosemary's claws drilled into Leonardo's side, blood splashed upon her body as it came gushing out of Leonardo.

Leonardo ignored the screams of his brothers and the pain of his side, his katana came crashing into Rosemary's side. He heard the demon yowl in pain and pull away.

Rosemary pulled away and then charged at Leonardo again, slashing with her claws, inflicting a deep wound into the blue masked turtle's leg. Then she grabbed his left arm and twisted it, then bent it and let go only when she heard the sickening crunch of bone, she knew she had broken Leonardo's arm.

Leo screeched in pure agony, the bone within his arm shattering, he could feel the shards of his bones pricking into the inner muscles in his arm. His katana fell from his left arm, however he still had his other katana he held in his right hand. He jabbed the katana deep into Rosemary's stomach and then slashed side ways almost ripping her in half.

The she demon fell upon the floor, screaming as her blood pooled beneath her, her body convulsed it seemed as if she were having a seizure.

Leonardo watched, blood pooling at his feet, panting, his face paled from blood loss, he listened as Rosemary's screams became weaker and weaker until it stopped all together. Silence filled the crimson room, Leonardo panted heavily as he put his katana away. He stumbled towards his terrified brothers.

"LEO WATCH OUT!" Raphael let out a blood chilling scream, before coughing and spitting up some blood, his amber orbs wide.

Leonardo didn't have time to look around as pain came crashing into his head, he was knocked down and on his hands and knees. He glanced up and gasped in terror as he saw Rosemary looming over him, fully healed.

Rosemary grabbed Leonardo's katanas and brought them crashing down into Leonardo's right leg. She cackled in joy as she heard Leonardo cry in pain, she saw the blue masked turtle couph up blood onto the floor, she watched as Leonardo's eyes rolled into the back of his head. She heard the screams of his younger brothers and let it wash over her, she giggled in joy as she dragged Leonardo's limp body out of the cell.

Leonardo Hamato had just danced with the devil...

.

.

..

.

.

.

Me:...o_o...*Faint*

Rosemary: MUAHAHAAHAHAAAH! *Takes me to torture chamber*

Klunk: MEOOOOOOOOOOW! -plz read, review, enjoy, and help me save the author! And Leo from becoming turtle soup!-

- IS LEO DEAD OR ALIVE?! WHAT HELLISH ACT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?! OH MY GOD SOME ONE GET ME A PAPER BAG I'M HYPERVENTILATTING! - Damn sorry for all the caps lock, I used it too much XD-


	15. TMNT iNSaNiTY c:14 Bodies hit the floor

CH 14: Let the bodies hit the floor.

Three brothers were huddled up in horror, they watched as Leonardo was dragged from the room, the fight had happened in what seemed like a blink of an eye. All three brothers had been too frozen in terror to move. Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo were huddled together, tears streaming down their faces, not knowing if Leonardo was still alive was torture enough to last them five lifetimes.

"Leo...Leo.." Mikey whimpered, calling for his big brother even though he knew Leonardo wouldn't answer.

"..." Donatello sniffed and said nothing but tried to comfort Michelangelo patting his shell. "Shhh.." He said soothingly, desperately wishing to comfort his young brother.

Raphael hugged them both," Leo's fine he has ta be..." Raphael mumbled numbly towards his sobbing brothers.

"Raphie...Raphie.." Sobbed Michelangelo as he buried his face under Raphael's chin, his body shaking with heavy sobs.

"Oh...Mikey.." Raphael whispered, more tears splashing down from his amber orbs as well. His heart ached, he just had to know if Leonardo was still...still...

Klunk sat next to the steel wall pawing at where the door had been and letting out pitiful mewls of anger and sorrow. Klunk had never been so angry, terrified, and saddened in his entire life. How dare that evil woman make Michelangelo wail like that, how dare that she-witch hash into Leonardo!? How dare that she-witch for shocking Donatello over and over again, how dare that she-devil for mentally scarring Raphael! How dare that she-devil for everything! Klunk paced back and forth, tail twitching with unease. 'I'll make her pay, pay for what she is doing to my family!' Thought the little kitten, though hatred was never part of his nature, he sure as shell felt it now and he was going to rip into Rosemary as much as he could before she died or he died trying! One hour had gone by since Leonardo had been dragged out of the room by Rosemary. Klunk scratched at the steel wall, and let out a cry of anger before he went back to his pacing.

Pacing

Two hours now

Pacing

Three hours now

Pacing

Four hours now

Pacing

Six hours now

Pacing

Seven hours now

Pacing

Eight hours

Pacing...nine...

Ten

Eleven

Pacing...tail twitching, kitten eyes locked on the steel wall..

Twelve...

Thirteen

Fourteen

A hiss of madness

Fifteen

Fur rising upon spine

Sixteen

Aggravated tail twitching

Seventeen

Comforting his master

Eighteen

pawing at the floor

Nineteen

Twenty

Twenty one

Twenty two

Twenty three...

Twenty four

The door flew open, Rosemary flung Leonardo inside the cell

Klunk stopped in his tracks, gazing upon Leonardo's body, there his gaze met with a sickening and gut twisting sight.

Michelangelo's eyes went wide, he tore his gaze away from Leonardo and got sick upon the floor.

Donatello looked on in disgust and horror, he couldn't pull his eyes away from Leonardo.

Suddenly a heart stopping wail filled the room...

"THATS IT! I''M GONNA FUCKIN KILL YEH AND DIS TIME STAY DEAD YEH BITCH!"

Rosemary didn't have time to move, Raphael had crashed into her and they went tumbling out of the cell, locked in a deadly close combat, the door slammed shut.

Yet one could still hear Raphael's screams of murder. "WHERE DA SHELL DO YEH THINK YER GOIN? GET BACK ERE YEH LITTLE BITCH! YEH THOUGHT I WAS GONNA KILL YEH BEFORE?! WELL NOW I'M REALLY GONNA KILL YEH!"

There in the cell lie Leonardo Hamato, a gaping wound on his chest, clearly revealing his rib cage and the frantic pounding of his exposed heart.

.

.

.

.

.

Me:...*Falls dead on floor*

doctor: CLEAR!

Me: *Shocked heart starts up* LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOO! *takes deep breath then continues* OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOO!


	16. TMNT iNSaNiTY ch15: Anthem of the Angels

Ch 15: Anthem of the Angels

"Get out of the way!" Skye said frantically nudging Michelangelo away from Leonardo. "I need room, oh lord...lord.." The young angel warrior had just gotten a call from Rosemary to go and take care of one of the turtles yet when he had gotten here he wasn't expecting Leonardo to be this horrid. Skye felt the sick twist of his gut and knew Leonardo must have pissed off Rosemary to the point of triggering her insane side, other wise Rosemary never would have fatally wounded Leonardo like this. Skye choked on the scent of heavy blood and shook his head that was throbbing, no! There wasn't time to worry about his pain, Leonardo was getting paler by the minute and loosing so much blood, his heart beat become more feeble by each passing second. He held his hands over Leonardo and concentrated with all his might, a faint glow of light surrounded his hands, he closed his eyes and envisioned Leonardo's wound healing itself. He opened his eyes as he watched his vision come true and the wound upon Leonardo's chest was slowly beginning to heal as were his other many injuries, Skye could feel the pain squeezing at his own insides but continued to envision Leonardo healed, finally after what seemed like an eternity of pain and tears, Leonardo's body had fully healed. Skye fell to the ground panting, as he clutched his own chest, all of Leonardo's would be wounds settled upon Skye's own skin.

Michelangelo watched on in amazement as all of Leonardo's wounds healed up and transferred over to Skye. Michelangelo watched Skye fall onto the floor and saw Leonardo's breathing slowly return to normal.

Donatello rushed over and checked over Leonardo, he was blown away to see all his brother's wounds had vanished and reappeared on Skye. He turned to Skye and turned him over onto his back. "Skye? What the shell did you do?" He demanded.

Skye's breathing was irregular and he wheezed and his face was covered in sweat, blood all over him. "I..I can...t-take the pain and wounds from some one else and transfer them to me." His voice was shaky and weak. "L-Like I did with your headache if...if you will recall Donatello..."

"Wait...are...are you saying that.." Donatello stumbled over his words his brain reeling for the question he was trying to say.

Skye let out a ragged chuckle," Please fear...n-n-not Donatello...I am not g-going to die...it all passes within a f-few minutes i-...I'll be up a-and on my feet soon."

"Why?" Donatello asked of him ," Skye, why did you heal Leonardo and take his pain? Answer me...I know that even though you are loyal to your sister, you healed Leo for another reason what is it?"

"I..I..." Skye's breathing hitched and he groaned, he covered his chest with his arms, good thing he was wearing his jacked otherwise Donatello and Michelangelo would have seen his exposed heart, however it probably wouldn't scar them much seeing as they saw Leonardo's exposed heart already. " I am friends with you am I not?" Skye breathed out finally the pain subsiding and the wound upon his own body vanishing," I...I wanted to take Leonardo's pain from him the split second I saw him upon the ground." He grunted and pulled himself into a sit. "Thank me not, I was glad to suffer the pain, so long as Leonardo lived."

"Guy's Leo is waking up!" Michelangelo called to the two.

"W-What happened?" Leonardo asked, his eyes fluttering open.

"YOU ABOUT DIED!" Mikey cried out in a frenzy," Dude Rosemary cut your plastron and your chest open and we could see your ribs and your heart! We thought you were a goner until Skye came and use some sort of healing powers which transferred all your wounds and pain to him!"

Leonardo blinked at Michelangelo's frantic rant, then it hit him. "Shell is Skye alright?!" He gasped quickly sitting up, only to see Skye sitting besides Donatello.

"I'm fine, the wounds and pain leave me after a few minutes, you see I don't die from mortal wounds alone, it takes a special entity of power to kill one such as myself, so I was more than willing to save your life." Skye explained, sweat still running down his face. "No need for thanks, it is what friends do, right?"

Leonardo nodded then all of a sudden he realized that something was missing or rather some one. "Where's Raphael?" The sheer worry coating his voice was unmistakable, and just as he said that, the door of the cell flew open, Rosemary tossed Raphael into the cell and vanished.

Leonardo looked upon the still form of Raphael," No!" He whispered, Leonardo jumped to his feet and rushed over to Raphael. "Raph!" He cried and turned his brother over.

"Leo.." Raphael whispered his voice a broken whisper.

"What did Rosemary do to you?"

"She raped me."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Me:...not comment...plz read and review...oh god e.e Rosemary raped Raphael...could things get much worse?

Rosemary: Oh yes..they can!

Me: STFU YOU ARE NOT WELCOME HERE! NOT AFTER WHAT YOU DID!


	17. TMNT iNSaNiTY ch 16: Riot pt1

Ch 16: Riot pt 1

_**Sometimes you must make a choice...sometimes you must find out where your honor truthfully lie, sometimes you have to make a choice, sometimes you are torn between right and wrong, honor and dishonor, but when your honor is in two different places at once how can you know which path of honor to follow? Sometimes you must leave behind one honor for the other, sometimes doing the right thing meant that you had to go against everything you've ever known sometimes doing the right thing meant that you had to defy your own honor**_

"Bring him." Skye commanded as he pointed to Raphael, "Bring me Raphael."

"What are you going to do Skye?" Leonardo whispered as he gently picked Raphael, whom was unconscious now, up and brought him over to Skye, he gently placed his brother down in front of Skye. Leonardo stood and backed away giving Skye a quizzical look.

"I'm going to take his pain away." Skye said simply before placing his hands on Raphael's chest.

Donatello's eyes rounded like the moon and said," Wait so you are going to take away Raphael's pain from when he was raped by your sister? So if you take away his pain wouldn't that mean that you would have been raped by your sister?"

"In a matter of speaking.." Skye mumbled, the glow on his hands lighting and then glowing, "Yes." All the pain from Raphael came crashing into Skye, however he did not flinch, he continued to take the pain from Raphael until there was no more pain to take. Skye's breaths came in pants as he backed away from Raphael and sat on the ground clutching his chest. Slowly but surely the pain began to dim and die, it vanished rather quickly. "I also healed the burns in Raphael's mouth and esophagus." He mumbled before he shakily got to his feet," Now you know of the reason Rosemary requires me here for. If I hadn't have been here..." He trailed off his gaze resting on Leonardo. "To heal you when she ripped you open, then you would no doubt be dead..."

Leonardo absent mindedly let his right hand rest on his chest, as if he still couldn't believe that he had almost died in front of his brothers, he heard Skye telling them about Raphael having burns in his mouth and throat and it hit him like a ton of bricks, so that is why Raphael had been having troubles talking. He nodded and then he spoke. "Thank you Skye, even though I did not ask of you to heal me you did it anyway, I will never forget you even though we may go our separate ways once this is all over."

Skye bowed to Leonardo," As will I be grateful for our meeting, I too shall never forget you or your brothers, you are all my friends and I will always cherish our time together." His voice was sincere and true, he stood up straight. "I must get going, Rosemary will not be pleased and I fear she might come and take it out on you guys, so I shall try and distract her for a while only to give you time to rest...but before I go.." He trailed off, he walked over to Michelangelo and placed his hands on his broken arm. Skye's hands began to glow and he felt the pain zap through him, soon he had taken all the pain and successfully healed Michelangelo's broken arm. He pulled away clutching his own arm. "There you are Michelangelo."

Michelangelo gave Skye a bright smile," Dude, when we get out of here, you and I are totally going to have to throw a gigantic pizza party, you are awesome Skye!"

Skye let out a hearty chuckle as the bones in his arm reformed and were no longer broken. "So we shall, Michelangelo, so we shall." With that he slipped out of the steel cage and left the four brothers alone.

"Dude.." Michelangelo said turning to face Leonardo and Donatello," I totally think we can trust Skye."

"So can I Mikey." Leonardo said, however he was distracted by a groan, he turned around to see Raphael was waking up. Leonardo kneeled down and helped his brother to sit up. "Raph? You feeling better?"

Raphael's eyes fluttered open, the first thing he saw was Leonardo staring down at him asking him if he was feeling better. The tears came before he could stop them, he wrapped his arms around Leonardo and hugged him tightly. "Leo...yer alive...yer alive.." He choked out, the tears stung his amber eyes, he knew not how Leo was alive nor did he care. All that mattered to him was his big brother was alive.

_' It is like Raphael doesn't remember being raped by Rosemary and telling me about it...' _Leonardo thought, well maybe it was for the best if his red masked brother didn't remember._ ' It is for the best that Raphael doesn't remember, at least he won't be traumatized by the ordeal.' _Leonardo returned the hug, "I'm alright Raphael, Skye healed me. Did you know he can take some ones pain and injuries and heal them by absorbing the pain and bearing the burden of carrying the agony and wounds? I'm not sure how he does it but he can transfer pain and wounds to his own body."

Raphael listened as Leonardo explained how he was still living and he pulled away and looked perplexed. "What would he do that fer, Leo?" He asked, the tears slowed and stopped now. "Ain't he on Rosemary's side?"

Leonardo nodded to Raphael's question," I suppose he is but if you'll recall Rosemary needs us alive for when 'he' gets here. So Skye had to heal me for I would be dead now if it had not been for his amazing ability."

"I have a feeling that something is going to happen." Donatello said out of the blue," Something is going to happen...and it will not be a walk in the park."

"What you talkin' bout Willis?" Michelangelo said with a goofy grin on his face, Klunk sitting next to him.

"I'm not sure, Mikey." Donatello said gravely," Whatever it is we best be prepared, so how about a sparring session?"

"Count me in, bro." Raphael said as he pulled himself from Leonardo's hug and forcing himself to stand, he teetered slightly before regaining his balance and pulling out his sai. "Come on what're we waitin' fer?"

"Alright." Leonardo said pulling out his katana," However let us not push ourselves too hard, if something is going to happen we best be well rested and ready!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Later-

A shadow walked along the corridors of the building, the shadow moved stealthily for if he should be caught he would have to face a wrath he'd rather not. The lone figure slipped into a room, a small storage room, he continued walking until he came to a desk, small devices lie upon the desk, he reached down and gathered one up in his hand and slipped it into his pocket and like smoke he vanished from the room. He slipped through the black corridors, he felt his way around in the pitch dark, he stopped at a steel wall, he felt a door morph where his hand was, he quietly opened the door and shut it behind him. He started for the four sleeping figures leaned up against the wall. "Leonardo, wake up." Said the shadow figure, placing his hands on the blue masked turtle's shoulder and shaking him gently.

"H-Huh what wait...I thought you weren't going to help us escape what about you honor S -" Leonardo was about to say before the shadow figure's hand covered his mouth.

"My honor is with you now, Leonardo you and your brothers...hurry wake your brothers. We must move silently and quickly if we wish to get out of this devil of a place. Tell them all to be quiet we must not allow her to know we are escaping." He removed his hand from Leonardo's mouth.

Leonardo slowly nodded in understanding and got to his feet making sure he still had his katana. He kneeled down by his brother's and gently woke them and told them of the escape plan. Thus they all got up and followed the mystery figure out of the steel cage and into the garden and into the night.

The moon was high in the sky, dappling the garden with its pale light, out came five figures, the four turtles being the ones following and the one leading them was Skye Nyx.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Me: YOU GO SKYE! YOU GO! YES! HIS HONOR NOW RESTS WITH THE TURTLES! GO SKYE DEFY YOUR SISTER WITH EVERYTHING YOU HAVE!

This is only part 1! I regret to inform you that this story is slowly drawing to a close ;_; only a few more chapters left...

Perhaps a sequel is an order after this is finished, no?

Who wants me to do a sequel after this story is over?


	18. TMNT iNSaNiTY 16 continued: Riot pt2

Ch 16 continued: Riot pt 2

The five figures slipped into the moonlit garden. They were silent and hidden within the shadows that the steel walls casted down around them. The five figures pressed on, passing the garden and into the forest half.

"We are almost there." Skye whispered, turning to look at his four ninja companions. "We are almost to safety. After I left you I put a sleeping spell in Rosemary's tea so she would sleep and then I came out here and I burned a hole into the steel wall at the end of the forest it should be coming alone right-" Skye stopped hi his tracks, "No.." His voice was a whimper. He was staring at the steel wall, the hole was gone, the steel wall was repaired. "I..I..I swore I..."

"Where do you think you are off to?" Came the hissing voice of Rosemary, her voice echoed through the forest. "You thought that pitiful sleeping spell you put into my tea would keep me asleep? Brother how dare you go against your honor! How dare you help the turtles escape!"

Leonardo pulled out his two katana and got into a battle stance, his brothers copied him getting out their own weapons. "Get ready.." Leonardo said in a whisper of a warning. "She could strike out from anywhere." He timidly glanced over to Skye," Skye you with us?"

Skye's face paled in horror as he listened to his sister, the urge to knock the turtles out began to feast away at his conscious, he glanced from the corner of his blue eyes at the four turtle brothers, seeing them get into their battle stances, seeing Leonardo look to him and ask him if he was with them. He stared at Leonardo for a split second, making a decision, suddenly a sword of light appeared in his right hand, he got into a battle stance and the color returned to his face, he smirked. "Till the end, Leonardo." He said, loud and clear so Rosemary could painfully hear the defiance and betrayal.

"So...you dare..." Rosemary's hiss grew cold and filled with sorrow. " You dare defy your sister, your only family you have, you dare go against me?"

"Shut up!" Skye spat back, his gaze swept the forest for his sister. " I have a family! Leonardo and his brothers are my family now! I used to have a sister! But she died a long time ago and you aren't her! You never were! You are nothing but an evil entity that swallowed my sister's innocent soul! And if doing the right thing means helping the turtles escape and if doing this will save my sister, then I shall RISK everything to defy YOU!"

Suddenly a wail came from the middle of the forest, red eyes glowed through the darkness, a spark of dancing amber illuminated Rosemary and suddenly the sparks latched onto the weeping willows around her and the forest began to burst into a blaze of deadly fury.

"Aw..shell." Raphael mumbled his eyes narrowing," Just what we needed, fer her ta go and pull a stunt like dis!"

"Run this way, hurry Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo!" Skye said as he took off running.

"Whoa dude wait for us!" Michelangelo said scooping up Klunk in one arm and breaking into a run.

Leonardo, Raphael and Donatello following close to them.

Rosemary was in hot pursuit of them, seeming to glide forward, within a blink of an eye she was almost breathing down the necks of her renegade brother and the four masked turtles. The fire blazing at her heels, the fire spread through the forest, smoke rose into the sky like slithering snakes bobbing their heads.

Skye suddenly whirled around jumped over the turtles, suddenly a growth seemed to be pushing out on his jacket, suddenly pure white angel wings shoved their way out his shoulder blades, a flash of light and a halo appeared over his head, he then slashed out with his light sword at Rosemary. The light shock waves flew quick and true towards the she-demon.

Rosemary let out a wail as the light waves tripped her, the fire from her had vanished, still though the forest was galloping with a burning inferno. Rosemary face planted in the ground and let out a groan of annoyance she quickly jumped to her feet wiping the dirt from her face, her teeth were bared. Suddenly her teeth became razor sharp, dark wings came jutting from her back and weird symbols began to trace her arms and legs, symbols of a demon. The dark wings were tattered and dripping with blood, some of the bones in the wings were exposed, a flame appeared floating above her head, a dark flame of pitch black, a sword of dark appeared in her right hand, she floated up into the sky and hovered there.

The two twins hovered in the sky, staring each other down, their wings flapping furiously as the glared at each other with seething hate.

"Skye!" Leonardo cried out to the angel warrior. "Skye what are you doing we have to get out of here before the fire traps us!"

"You go!" Skye's answer rang out loud and clear into the smoke filled air," I must say, my sister and I must settle this, once and for all!"

Leonardo finally understood, if any one was to save the real Rosemary from the evil demon it had to be Skye, other wise Rosemary would never be free again. "Come on we have to get out of the forest, hurry to the garden and into the building."

Michelangelo and Donatello nodded and gave a bow to their brother" Yes Leo!" They said simultaneously and ran off, Michelangelo's grip steeled on Klunk to make sure the small kitten wouldn't fall from his left arm.

"Come on Raphael!" Leonardo said placing his hand on Raphael's shoulder," We have to go!"

Raphael didn't answer right away, he had a scowl on his face as he glared up at Rosemary. His hatred for that she-demon boiling deep within his soul, he tightened his grip on his sai, yet he managed to pull his glare away from Rosemary. "I'm comin, bro." He mumbled and with that he and Leonardo ran off after Michelangelo and Donatello.

The four brothers continued to run, until they were met with a horrid sight, the four stopped froze in their tracks. There lingering outside the woods was a dragon made of black fire, they heard Rosemary cackle above them. They looked to the sky and saw Rosemary floating above them, with Skye trapped in a net of dark energy. " Fools, you thought you could escape?" She asked smiling deviously, the trees around them burned away and made a small clearing, Rosemary landed in the middle and placed Skye upon the ground besides her. The flaming black dragon reached her side. "Attack my pet." She ordered the dragon.

The flaming black dragon reared back and roared before lifting off into the sky and then took a deep breath and let out a breath of fire.

"LEO LOOK OUT!"

Suddenly Leo was pushed out of the way of the oncoming blast, Leonardo heard some one grunt in pain. He found himself lying on his side, his katana knocked away, he quickly got to his feet and saw Raphael a few feet away from him, sitting up and clutching his shoulder. "Raph!" Leonardo cried, scooping up his katnana before he rushed over to his red masked brother. "Raph! Are you okay?"

Raphael removed his hand from his shoulder and looked at the new wound he had, his shoulder had been burned badly and was bleeding heavily. "Peachy." The red masked turtle grunted as he pushed himself up, refusing Leonardo's help offerings.

"First Rosemary, then the torture, then the flames, and now a dragon!?" Michelangelo said dramatically," What next?"

"Your deaths." Rosemary answered, now alone. The black dragon had faded, Rosemary's face was pale and she was panting.

"According to my calculations.." Donatello trailed off looking towards his brothers before a smirk appeared upon his face. "Conjuring up that black dragon saps a great deal of energy from Rosemary! You all know what that means?"

"Oh don't I..." Raphael let out an amused laugh," Time ta get payback!"

Leonardo smirked and nodded," For once Raph, I agree with you, this demon is crazy and she needs to go down! So let us get down to business!"

"COWABUNGA!" Michelangelo said placing Klunk down behind a rock," LET'S GET HER DUDES!"

"You fools!" Rosemary panted," I cannot die!" She rose to her feet and she launched herself into the air at the turtles.

The turtles jumped into the air as well, the turtles and Rosemary were on a collision course and they glided through the air at each other.

"HIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Me: WHAT?! That is the end of the chapter? WTF?! You have got to be kidding me I want more DX

Well never fear my dear viewers this story isn't over yet! Keep reading!


	19. TMNT iNSaNiTY The end: Cry little sister

Ch 17: Cry little sister

_**A last fire will rise behind those eyes  
Black house will rock, blind boys don't lie  
Immortal fear, that voice so clear  
Through broken walls, that scream I hear**_

Suddenly with a flash of light the turtles were back on the ground and Skye was locked sword to sword with Rosemary. "You shall not win!" Skye bluntly said, staring into his sister's wild eyes.

"Get out of my way, brother! I do not wish to hurt you!" Rosemary hissed and slashed out with her dark sword and pushing her brother aside from her.

"Sister...dearest...you forgot something..." Skye said, lying on his side, he reached into his jacket pocket and out of it he pulled Leonardo's shell cell. He smirked and clicked contacts and called up Master Splinter.

"NO!" She screamed and reach for the phone but Skye rolled away and flew into the air.

"Hello?"

"This is Master Splinter, correct? Bring every one you can! I know where yours sons are! Trace this call back to the source hurry they are in trouble I don't know how long I can hold Rosemary off I-"

A dark energy hit the shell cell away from Skye's hand and it fell with a thump onto the ground. Skye braced himself and was knocked to the ground by Rosemary. He and his twin sister came crashing down next to the shell cell. He snarled and pushed Rosemary off of him and lashed out with his light sword knocking her back and into a tree.

_**Cry, little sister - Thou shall not fall  
Come to your brother - Thou shall not die  
Unchain me, sister - Thou shall not fear  
Love is with your brother - Thou shall not kill**_

Rosemary shakily got to her feet, blood trickled out of the corner of her mouth, she wiped it away. "So...this is how it ends? Is this how you really want it to end Skye? You really care more for Leonardo and his brothers than your own sister?"

"You cannot fool me with your trickery, witch. You are no sister of mine!" Skye rushed at her a plunged his light sword into her stomach.

Rosemary let out a shocked wail and her blood boiled as if on fire she pulled herself away from her brother's light sword, blood poured from her wound. "YOU BASTARD!" She growled and with that the fire around them grew more intense. "I cannot hurt you maybe...but I know who I can!" With that she flew into the air and dived towards the unsuspecting Michelangelo. However she wasn't expecting Klunk to jump at her and latch on to her face. She cried in terror and pulled Klunk off of her and flung him into the blaze.

"KLUNKERS!"

"RAPH!? WIAT WHAT ARE YOU DOING COME BACK!"

Raphael disappeared into the blaze, a few heart stopping moments passed and out jumped Raphael with Klunk in his arms, Raphael had a few more burns on his legs and arms but otherwise he was alright. "I saved yeh twice now cat, don't make me save yeh a third time, kay?" He told Klunk.

Klunk purred and gratefully rubbed Raphael's head with his cheek before hoping down and running towards Michelangelo.

"Klunk! You are safe!" Michelangelo covered the kitten's face with kisses. "Thank you Raphie! this is the second time you've saved Klunk!"

"Raphael!" Came Leonardo's strained voice as he walked over to him. "DON'T you EVER do that again!"

"Sorry bro, but yeh gotta do what yeh gotta do." Raphael answered his brother. "Yeh know how much Mikey loves his cat, don't ya? Michelangelo woulda been cryin for weeks after dis if Klunk was burnt to a crisp."

"Raph-"

"GOONGALA!" Out of no where Casey Jones seemed to appear, landing next to the turtles, then Splinter, Honeycutt, Leatherhead, April, the Justice force and all the allies the turtles had made had seemed to gather round them.

"My sons!" Master Splinter said hobbling up to meet them.

"Sensei!" They cried and they all gave their father a hug before backing away bowing to him.

"Raphael, my son.." Splinter said, his voice deep in concern. "You have been injured."

Raphael bit his bottom lip and placed his hand on his shoulder. "It ain't nothin too serious Sensei." He tried reassuring his father's worries. "I've been worse."

"So where is this demon gal?" Casey asked cracking his knuckles and pulling out a hockey stick. "Can I give her a good bappin?!"

Suddenly a screech distracted them all, they saw Skye and Rosemary flying around lashing out at each other with their swords in a deadly dance.

_**Blue masquerade, strangers look on  
When will they learn this loneliness?  
Temptation heat beats like a drum  
Deep in your veins, I will not lie**_

"With my sword I shall save you from yourself Rosemary, I shall plunge it within your heart and you shall be free!" Skye yelled, he went for Rosemary's chest but was knocked away getting socked in the gut with Rosemary's foot. He let out a grunt and was hurled into the forest, knocking down flaming trees.

"SKYE!" Yelled Leonardo above the flames.

"None of you shall leave alive, none of you!" Wailed Rosemary and suddenly from the ground, shadows appeared and they rose from the ground, clones, exact replicas of Rosemary.

"Shell what did we get ourselves inta dis time, guys?" Raphael asked, sai at the ready.

"A whole heap of trouble." Donatello gulped and that was when all shell broke loose.

"YOU!" Rosemary dived at Leonardo, her dark sword at the read, she struck out at him.

Leonardo quickly counter attacked with his katana and blocked the strike and kicked out at Rosemary, knocking her back and sending her spiraling into a pond. He was dancing again with the devil and this time he would not loose!

Rosemary rose from the pond and yowled like a feral beast and another dark sword appeared in her left and she lashed out at Leo.

Leonardo however dodged all her blows seeming to dance, he stuck out at her and didn't miss a single slash.

"WHAT IS THIS TRICKERY!?" Rosemary screeched in frustration as she was unable to land a hit on Leonardo, she felt his swords come in contact and pierce her skin.

"I'm always prepared, Rosemary! I know every trick in the book you have! While fighting you I learned your pattern, I learned all your moves and now you cannot touch me and this will be your end!" Leonardo said calmly as he continued to slash away and hack into the demon girls flesh. Suddenly he saw a blood chilling smirk upon Rosemary's face, and he felt the gut wrenching feeling that something horrible was about to happen.

"I may not be able to hurt you.." Rosemary sneered laughing insanely, loosing it slowly. "YET I CAN STILL HURT ONE OF YOUR BROTHERS!" With that she quickly side stepped Leonardo and launched herself at Raphael and with a fierce kick to the back of the red masked turtle's head she knocked him down onto the ground.

"RAPH!" Leonardo screamed, his voice rising above the other screams of fighting around them.

Rosemary turned Raphael over on to his back and stared up at Leonardo, with a smile of murder she rose her swords over her head, both of blade tips hovering of Raphael's chest.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Leonardo jumped at Rosemary, his eyes widened as he saw Rosemary turn the blades on him, he twisted and felt the tips of the blades slash into his side, he bit his bottom lip and crashed into Rosemary, the two tumbling down a hill, their swords flying out of their hands and landing besides the raging fire. The two split apart and then began to fist fight, Leonardo struck the first punch, he missed and Rosemary changed tactics, she quickly gave Leonardo a piercing upper cut with her claws. Leonardo cried out and was sent flying, he hit a large and jagged rock, it pierced into his shoulder. He let out a cry of agony and fished it out of his shoulder, he saw Rosemary racing towards him, he took the rock in one hand and flung it at her. The rock came in contact with Rosemary's right eye and stabbed into it, the demon girl screamed, she took the rock and pulled it out of her socket, amazingly she still had her right eye yet the pupil was gone from it. She dropped the rock, she gazed at Leonardo, before smiling, she then began to take off into the air and feebly her wings flapped as she went back towards the place she had left Raphael. Leonardo jumped to his feet, his heart screaming for him to get to Raphael first. He forcefully dashed to the blaze, grabbed his swords before they could be consumed and then with a great burst of adrenaline raced against the flying Rosemary to Raphael. Leonardo watched in terror as he realized Rosemary was faster than he was, his leg muscles screamed out him for mercy yet he pushed himself, with a deep gulps of stinging air he broken into a sprint and then he threw himself between Raphael and Rosemary.

Rosemary's smiled turned into a scowl and then she held her hands in front of her, dark energy began to form," Fine you die...first..!" With a wail the dark energy formed into a ball, it grew bigger and bigger until it was the size of a good sized boulder, Rosemary released it with blind fury.

"LEONARDO!"

Leonardo's heart about stopped as the blast headed for him in seemingly slow motion, he closed his eyes and braced himself for the end, suddenly he was pushed out of the way, he lost grip of his katana and dropped them, he fell onto the ground. His eyes snapped open and met with a horrible sight, there Skye stood where he had been a split second ago, Skye stood with a gaping hole in his chest, dark energy sparking around him. "SKYE!" His voice was ragged as he yelled.

Skye felt the blast rattle his whole soul, he stumbled towards Leonardo, "Leonardo...I...I.." He fell in slow motion it seemed and his dark swords dropped on to the ground next to him, he fell and his hands came in contact with the handles of Leonardo's two katana, he lie a few feet away from Leonardo and off to the side of Raphael.

Rosemary stood frozen gazing at her brother's body with terror, her clones faded into ash and she couldn't move.

Everyone had frozen as Leonardo cried Skye's name into the night air.

Leonardo pushed himself to his feet and ran over to Skye and turned the fallen warrior over. "Skye? Skye?"

Skye smiled sadly up at him, one hand covering the wound on his heart one hand hung limply at his side, his once pure white angel wings were tainted with crimson blood, feathers were tattered, his halo dimmed. "Leonardo...my friend..." his eyes closed and he moved no more, his wings slowly disappeared and the glow of his halo went out.

_**My Shangri-Las  
I can't forget  
Why you were mine  
I need you now**_

"Skye...no...SKYE! SKYE!" Leonardo shook the unmoving body of his friend. "No...no.." He sobbed, tears filling his eyes. "YOU!" He rounded turning to look at Rosemary, he picked up his katana and suddenly he felt power within his hand, power beyond his imagining, he saw his katana glowing with a blue aura, he gasped and realized Skye must have poured every once of power he had left into the katana after he gave his own life for him. This only fed his fire more, speaking of fire the fire had now becoming a circle of hungry flames around everyone, a flaming circle, it was a big enough circle to fight of course however that would soon end. The fire lapped selfishly at the ground as it slowly grew closer to the family. "You..." Leonardo managed to choke out," You killed your own brother Rosemary!"

Rosemary looked on her eyes wide with shock, tears ran down her face for the first time. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She wailed in disbelief, shock waves shook the earth.

Leonardo's grip on his katana loosened and they fell from his hands and flew into the side of a tree trunk, their glow becoming fainter. "No!" He gasped.

"YOUR FAULT!" Rosemary wailed out and dove for Leonardo with her dark swords gleaming in her hands.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Suddenly Michelangelo appeared in front of Leonardo, holding Leonardo's two katana out in front of him. Michelangelo opened his eyes and saw he had impaled Rosemary in the chest with the katana.

Rosemary felt the piercing blade hit her demonic soul, the blade with the power to repel evil hissed in her demonic blood, she dropped her dark swords upon the ground, her arms went limp her head raised to the sky, her blood red eyes wide, she let out a horrid wail, suddenly she was lift up into the air, taking Leonardo's katanas with leaving Michelangelo to land on his behind, staring on in terror at her. Suddenly crimson lightening whipped in the sky, clouds of dark came and rain pounded like raging tears, the blazing inferno sizzled out, thunder crashed in the sky, Rosemary's wail of despair pierced through the air, she was floating up into the angered sky, her arms and legs hung limp, her back arched inward, her body shook, suddenly lightning struck Leonardo's katanas that pierced through her, her body convulsed, then with one last wail rosemary vanished into thin air and down came Leonardo's katana the tips of the blades hit the ground and Leonardo's katana stood their untouched, as if nothing could harm them.

Suddenly the clouds in the sky parted to reveal faint rays of the rising sun, it was over it was finally over. Rosemary Nyx was gone, the garden was ravaged as well as the forest but it had survived.

Michelangelo sat there still staring at the sky, he still couldn't believe he had stabbed Leonardo's katana into the she demon's chest.

"Mikey?"

Michelangelo felt Leonardo place his hand on his shoulder, he turned to look at Leonardo. "I...I...I...I killed her...I...I was scared..I couldn't...I couldn't watch her kill you Leo..." His voice was a full blown whimper.

"Thank you, Mikey." Leonardo said, wrapping his brother into a hug, before he pulled away, grabbed his katana and put them back, he went over to Raphael's still body. "Raphael?" He placed his hand on his younger brother's shoulder and shook him gently. "Raphael?"

Raphael gave out a groan," What d'ya want Leo.." He turned away and on to his side. "Mah head feels like it has been run ova with a monsta truck." He mumbled before his breathing went quiet indicating he had fallen asleep.

"Same old Raph." Leonardo mumbled, then he tensed up remembering Skye with horror," Oh no Skye!" He jumped up and ran over to Skye's unmoving body. "Skye.." He reached for his friend's hand but suddenly light flashed before his eyes, the body of Skye became transparent and faded away only leaving a stain of blood behind on the wet grass. "Skye..." Leonardo mumbled, he closed his eyes and let small tears escape. Suddenly he was surrounded by friends and family, all of them hugged each other and talked gently to each other.

The family reunion was heart warming yet a lingering sadness would stain the warmth, they had lost a family member today, one that they had only known for a few days, yet they all felt the heavy loss. However they could not linger there any longer. They all retreated back to the sewer and to the lair, Raphael was placed in his bed to sleep off his wounds.

Leonardo now sat on a small chair next to Raphael's bed, his hand was curled with Raphael's limp one. It had been a week since they had been home and Raphael had not yet woken. Leonardo sighed hung his head in sorrow, they had lost Skye and now they might be loosing Raphael to the grips of a coma. Suddenly though, he felt Raphael's hand tighten around his, he looked up and sure enough Raphael's eyes were open. The red masked turtle was staring at him. "Raphael! You woke up! Hey guys Raphael is awake! How you feeling Raph? Anything hurt can I get anything to eat-"

"Leo?"

"Yeah Raph?"

"Shaddup." Raphael smiled at his older brother as if everything that had happened had just been a horrible nightmare.

Leonardo couldn't help but smirking

All was well...

_**Cry, little sister - Thou shall not fall  
Come to your brother - Thou shall not die  
Unchain me, sister - Thou shall not fear  
Love is with your brother - Thou shall not kill**_

_**THE END**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Me: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SKYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEE! :_;

YAY MIKEY KILLED THAT BITCH! MIKEY YOU ARE AWESOME!

TAKE THAT ROSEMARY YOU MOTHER FUKCA!

R.I.P SKYE NYX! R.I.P!

Well it is officially the end of this TMNT story but fear not a sequel is coming your way soon! So stay tuned!

What a bitter sweet ending! *Sobs* I do own TMNT nor the song "cry little sister" by Aiden!

- The song parts are in bold, italics and under lined- go to Youtube if you want to hear the song! It so fits this last chapter!

Yes Skye is a few seconds older than Rosemary so they are twins... Skye was just created first thus making Skye a few seconds older than Rosemary thus making Rosemary the few seconds younger twin.

So yeah thank you all for reading my story! I love you all please read and review and I would love to know what you thought of the story in a whole! what were your favorite parts, what parts made you laugh, what parts made you cry and what parts sent chills down your spine! Anyways look out for the sequel and yes I thought it would be better to finish this story like it began, sort of with Leo and Raph together talking.

See talking really was the key to survival! All is well the turtles are home, Rosemary is gone, Skye is resting in peace! And I can finally dance my victory dance!

We shall all remember you and your bravery Skye Nyx! You wonderful Angel you!

This chapter was: 15 pages long! WOOT!

It is actually 17 pages if you include the Author's note!

Anyways pls read and review! SEE YOU NEXT TIME!


End file.
